


Harry Potter Smut Oneshots (Part 4 of 5) (Next Generation)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, LGBTQ, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Numerous pairings, including heterosexual and various LGBTQ+ oneshots, mainly involving Next Generation characters.This work now includes mini series as well as oneshots.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus Potter/Teddy Lupin, Fred Weasley II/Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley II/Roxanne Weasley, Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin, Lily Luna Potter/Harry Potter II, Rose Weasley/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719403
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66





	1. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This book will include many different pairings in various situations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a rather interesting dream involving James, Albus goes to visit his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of (probably) no-one, I'm starting with Albus and James.

Albus had always been envious of Scorpius. They had grown up together and were the very best of friends, but their lives had gone down two very different paths. Scorpius had married Teddy, but Albus was alone, because he knew that the one person he wanted, the one person who made him truly happy, was completely off limits.

James was the most attractive person he'd ever seen, but as his brother, Albus would never be able to be with him. When Albus came out, he didn't know what to expect, but James was very supportive. Spending time with his brother used to be so much fun, but in recent years, feelings had changed and now Albus felt guilty as he was lying to James.

The fact that the brothers shared a house with Scorpius and Teddy made it even worse, because Albus was fully aware of the fact that even attempting to flirt of drop hints to James would be picked up on, and he just couldn't take that risk.

During the night Albus was kept up by Scorpius and Teddy. The walls of the house were really thing, which resulted in Albus being able to hear every movement and every word that they said. It bothered him, as hearing their love making was equal to mocking the fact he was a 22-year-old virgin in love with his own brother.

"Oh Teddy!" Scorpius moaned "You are so big"

"I know Scorpius" Teddy teased "And it's all yours"

Sighing with sorrow, Albus attempted to go to sleep and forget about the difficult situation he was in. When he finally got to sleep, he dreamt of James. They were on the beach and no-one else was around them. In the dream, James was so loving towards Albus.

"You are so cute" James complimented "I'm glad we admitted our feelings"

"Oh, thank you!" Albus beamed "You are really sexy"

"There is only one place I want to see those lips" James continued.

"Where's that?" Albus wondered.

Pulling his trousers down quicker than would be possible in reality, James exposed his huge penis to Albus. It shocked the younger Potter to see his brother like this, and he knew he would enjoy it. As he got closer and closer, Albus felt the tip of James' penis touch his lips, before suddenly, he woke up.

"Damn it!" Albus gasped.

Looking down, Albus saw that his bed was coated in a sticky white fluid. It wasn't the first time he had ever had a wet dream, but it was the first time that his own brother had caused it. His feelings were getting out of control, and he knew he had to do something.

After carefully getting out of bed, Albus walked out of his room and went across the hallway to where James' room was. He knew this was going to possibly cause problems, but he was unable to hold his feelings inside anymore, he had to talk to James.

Opening the door, Albus slowly approached James' bed. He knew that James only ever slept in briefs, as he enjoyed the sense of freedom it offered, but Albus wore a tank top and boxer shorts. He was fully aware of the fact that his brother was asleep, so he had to be gentle. Tapping James' shoulder lightly, the older Potter stirred and opened his eyes.

"A-Albus?" James mumbled "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I have to talk to you James" Albus replied "Please?"

Realising that he would probably get even less sleep if he argued, James got out from under his bed covers and lay on top of it, patting the space next to him to signal for Albus to join. When he took a closer look, James noticed something.

"You're all sticky" James observed.

"I know I am" Albus whispered.

"Sexy dream, eh?" James chuckled.

"Yes, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Albus stated.

Within a split second, James became super focused on his brother. He wasn't sure why Albus wanted to talk to him about it, as most people would keep their nocturnal releases private, but at the same time, James felt happy that his brother felt like he could come and talk.

"What happened?" James wondered "Aside from the obvious ball emptying"

"I had a brilliant dream" Albus explained "I was on the beach"

"Checking out the hot dudes were you?" James teased.

"Not exactly" Albus muttered.

James saw Albus become very tense, and this prompted him to put an arm around his brother. Touching Albus, James felt the shudder that went through his younger brother's body. The atmosphere around them was changing by the second.

"What do you mean?" James pressed.

"I was about to suck my first dick when I woke up" Albus replied.

"Oh, I see" James empathised.

"But that's not all, the dick belonged to you James" Albus revealed.

To start with, James didn't react, but then he felt all of his emotions overwhelm him at once. He wasn't expecting Albus to say that, or reveal so much information, but the fact that he caused his own brother to have a wet dream, made James want to find out more.

"So, does that mean you're attracted to me?" James questioned.

"I've always been attracted to you" Albus said.

"And you would want to have sex with me?" James persisted.

"How could we? We're brothers" Albus countered.

The more James thought, the more he wanted to know what his brother's lips would feel like around his cock. He looked at Albus, and made the decision that he had to find out. Taking a deep breath, James removed his own briefs, showing off his long, thick member before putting a soundproofing charm on the room.

"If you want it" James whispered "You can have it"

"You really mean it? Albus reacted "Because I---"

Albus felt James' hand on the back of his head, which pushed him down to James' penis and allowed his lips to touch the tip. James was bigger in real life than in the dream, which was starting to make Albus hard. He felt James gently caressing his back.

"Take it into your mouth" James instructed.

With his brother's desire, Albus went all the way down James' length. It was a struggle as he went further, but soon enough James was all the way inside him. Albus could feel just how hot and thick James' penis truly was, and he was loving it.

"You are doing so well" James complimented.

As he began bobbing more quickly, Albus felt himself become fully erect. James could sense that Albus was becoming more horny, so felt the time was right to go a little further. After pulling Albus off of his dick, James kissed him lightly.

"How about I see you naked?" James suggested.

"There's a problem" Albus reacted.

"What's that?" James enquired.

"I have a really small penis, by which I mean it's tiny" Albus sighed.

"Does that matter? Can I see?" James continued.

"Only if you promise you won't laugh" Albus rejoined.

Nodding assurringly, James tried to give his brother some extra confidence. When Albus had removed all of his clothes, James looked and saw that Albus had indeed got a very small penis, but James thought it looked cute, so he wrapped his fingers around and began stroking it.

"Do you like that?" James teased.

"Don't you wish it was bigger?" Albus posed.

"Turn around for me" James said.

"Okay" Albus sighed.

As Albus turned around, James saw that his brother had a smooth, hot bubble butt which wobbled and jiggled by Albus making even the smallest of movements. Taking control once more, James began lightly smacking each of the cheeks.

"You have a huge ass" James chuckled.

"Thank you" Albus retorted.

"So that means you don't need a big dick" James said "Because whilst you give my dick a good time, I can show your ass a good time too"

"That sounds like fun" Albus agreed "I'm totally yours"

Feeling at his maximum dominance, James put Albus in position, ensuring his brother was on all fours. With the round bum in front of him, James lowered his head and began licking Albus' hole, making Albus moan involunatarily.

"That's good" Albus panted.

In order to make his brother feel even better, James wrapped his fingers around Albus' dick again, stroking it lovingly. When he finally pushed his tongue all the way in, he quickly found Albus' prostate, and discovered that it was going really well.

"J-Jamie I can't stop this!" Albus screeched.

With a few buckling movements, Albus began shooting his load, which landed on the rest of James' hand. It was only a little glob, as he had already had a bigger release due to his dream. Seeing his brother in this position gave James one final idea.

"It's time to go all the way Alby" James declared.

Kneeling behind Albus, James carefully rubbed Albus' semen on his dick and guided into his younger brother's sloppy hole. As he pushed in, Albus' ass cheeks pulled apart and gave him all of the access he needed. He could hear Albus moaning loudly, and this made James pick up the pace.

"I'll be yours forever" Albus pledged.

"You are so tight" James complimented.

"I want your seed" Albus replied "Give me it"

"I will!" James promised "You can... Aah!"

With a huge movement, James could feel his semen leave his balls before it shot out in several jets. He coated all of Albus' insides with his cum, and when he pulled out, Albus' hole closed up, locking the sperm in his body. James chuckled as he and Albus lay down side by side.

"We can do this again, whenever you like" James informed.

"I'd love that" Albus concurred.

Holding each other close, still naked, the brothers fell into a blissful sleep together. Now Albus didn't feel ashamed about dreaming of James, in fact James hoped he would, as it made Albus very horny and that in turn made his brother hard, and ready for action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a break up, Teddy finds comfort in Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus now shifts to Scorpius and Teddy.

After breaking up with his girlfriend, Teddy was feeling worse than he had ever done before. He was sat on his bed, completely alone, and every time that he thought about that, there was a pang of pain that rushed through his heart. He really wanted to be in a happy relationship once again, but he was uncertain that he was good enough.

He tried to seek comfort from his closest friends. They all lived together in the same house with Teddy, the four wizards happily cohabiting. Teddy felt better whenever he saw James, Albus or Scorpius. Together, they had such a close bond and he knew he would be able to rely on them.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, which made Teddy feel happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because it meant one of his three friends would be talking to him, but the sadness was brewed from the fact that it wouldn't be his ex-girlfriend taking him back.

The door to his room was opened from the outside, and Scorpius was the one who walked in. The smile on the Malfoy wizard's face made Teddy feel a bit more positive, even though on the inside it felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly. Feeling his pain, Scorpius sat next to Teddy on the bed.

"Teddy?" Scorpius opened "How are you doing?"

"Oh Scorpius" Teddy sighed "Not good at all"

"You know, your ex took you for granted" Scorpius assured.

"Is that what you really believe?" Teddy reacted.

"Yes, you are very handsome" Scorpius complimented "Not to mention kind and sweet"

"Thank you" Teddy mumbled "You are very nice to me"

"I nice to everyone" Scorpius chuckled.

"I appreciate it" Teddy added.

This is where Scorpius began losing his morals. He had long had a crush on Teddy, and the fact that now Teddy was single meant that there was a small opportunity. Scorpius had dated guys in the past, and before Teddy was with his ex-girlfriend, the Lupin wizard had also dated guys.

"Can I ask you a question?" Scorpius posed.

"Sure, why not?" Teddy agreed.

"Did your ex, satisfy you?" Scorpius enquired.

Despite his inner menace, Scorpius was shocked at himself for actually asking Teddy such a personal question. He could see the confusion on Teddy's face, but knew there was no going back now. Scorpius had to wait a few moments for an answer.

"No, she wasn't ready for that sort of thing" Teddy sighed.

"She missed out then" Scorpius commented.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Teddy rejoined.

"Didn't you ever wonder what her lips would feel like wrapped around your cock?" Scorpius pressed.

"I did" Teddy confirmed "All of the time"

"And she passed up on the opportunity" Scorpius persisted "To have a taste of your spunk"

The conversation was becoming more sexual, as Scorpius' own penis was hard and leaking pre-cum. Teddy on the other hand was also rock hard, and as Scorpius spoke, Teddy couldn't take his eyes off of Teddy's soft, pink lips.

"I haven't released in days" Teddy revealed.

"I can help you with that" Scorpius offered.

"But what about James and Albus?" Teddy questioned "What if they walk in on us?"

"They are out all night, visiting their parents" Scorpius explained "So if you want it, you can have it"

Without waiting for an answer, Scorpius slowly took off all of his clothes, giving Teddy the chance to see his body in full. When Scorpius took of his briefs, his cock kicked up and stood proudly, with a trickle of pre-cum falling from the slit.

"You have a beautiful body" Teddy declared.

"Thank you, and you can do what you want with it" Scorpius reacted.

Being slightly shorter, Scorpius longed for Teddy to control him. To dominate him in every way possible, and show both of them what fun really was. Teddy began by getting naked, wanting to show Scorpius what he was packing. He was not surprised when Scorpius gasped.

"Your ex wanted to miss out on that huge organ of yours?" Scorpius said "She must be mad"

"That's doesn't matter" Teddy assured "Because at this point in time, this cock belongs in you"

"Where do you want to start?" Scorpius asked.

"Get on your hands and knees" Teddy answered.

As he felt himself become more horny, Scorpius gladly got into position as Teddy had asked. He wasn't muscular like Teddy, but one thing he did have was a big butt. He was taken by surprised when Teddy inserted his finger inside Scorpius' tight hole.

"Oh Merlin!" Scorpius screamed "My ass needs this"

"Looks like your dick does too" Teddy chuckled "Let me help you with that"

There was no complaining, as Teddy wrapped his other hand around Scorpius' and began stroking him. The combination of his penis being rubbed and his hole being invaded made more pre-cum leak from Scorpius' hole, until Teddy sped up and found Scorpius' prostate.

"Whoa, I love it, I'll be your bitch!" Scorpius declared.

"Are you going to cum for me baby?" Teddy teased.

There was no reply, as Scorpius' body tensed and he shot a load on Teddy's bed. His hole contracted around Teddy's finger, but Teddy wasn't slowing down just yet. He was determined to ensure that he got every last drop of semen from Scorpius.

"Milk me, master!" Scorpius pleaded.

"You're empty now, slut!" Teddy rejoined.

Once he was sure that was true, Teddy released Scorpius' cock and slowly removed his finger from the pretty pink hole. Scorpius turned around and used his cum to lube up Teddy, but had to take a moment to relax after the excitement, then he saw that Teddy was now oozing pre-cum too.

"How shall I help you?" Scorpius enquired.

"Wrap those pretty lips around me" Teddy ordered.

Sitting at the top of the bed by his headboard, Teddy watched as Scorpius crawled up until his face was in front of Teddy's throbbing erection. Slowly, he began putting the tip into his mouth, hearing Teddy moaned at the action as Scorpius tasted his own semen.

"That's right, worship your master" Teddy encouraged "I promise you a big reward"

The bobbing of Scorpius' head became quicker, as Teddy was getting more and more horny. Scorpius had a warm, sloppy mouth that was getting Teddy off in a way he had never known possible. However, before he allowed himself to have an orgasm, Teddy pushed Scorpius away.

"Are you okay mas---?" Scorpius started.

He was interrupted by Teddy kissing him, connecting their lips for the first time and causing both of them to feel slight regret that they had waited so long to do it. When they pulled apart, Teddy pushed Scorpius onto his back, and lifted his legs up.

"I am going to stretch that hole" Teddy declared.

"Please, I have to have you inside me" Scorpius moaned.

After putting Scorpius' legs on his shoulders, Teddy gently guided his throbbing member into Scorpius' hole. It made Scorpius feel like he was being ripped in two, and Teddy could feel Scorpius' ass separating around him willingly.

"My ass craves your seed" Scorpius panted.

"My dick loves being inside you" Teddy replied.

As he felt himself getting closer, Teddy sped up slightly, and pushed himself further up so that he could kiss Scorpius', whose feet were now either side of his head. When Teddy knew he was about to cum, he grunted and then powerfully shot his sperm deep into Scorpius.

"Be sure to fill me up" Scorpius stated.

"You will be packed full of cream" Teddy assured.

When he had finished pumping his hot liquid into Scorpius, Teddy gently pulled out and collapsed next to him. They looked at each other, with a fondness that was much more than would be shown if they were just good friends.

"Does that mean we are a couple?" Scorpius hoped.

"Let's see, if you were a girl, you would be pregnant right now" Teddy rejoined.

"So..." Scorpius prompted.

"If I got a girl pregnant, I'd stay with her, and therefore you are my boyfriend" Teddy observed.

Moving closer to one another, Teddy wrapped his arms around Scorpius, allowing their bodies to touch from head to toe. The warmth that radiated off of them was so satisfying that they refused to let go, and fell asleep happily knowing they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus feels that no one cares about him, but James and Teddy help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first threesome based oneshot of this work.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV.

I always envied the fact that James could move much faster than me. We were very close, yet whenever an opportunity came to shine, he seemed to be able to make the most of it, whilst I would be left wondering why I wasn't able to take advantage of the situation. The only thing I could beat James at, was dancing and that never got me anywhere.

When my mind was clear, I felt fine, but then thoughts of being alone would crowd my brain, blinding me to any possible chances to be happy, and that took it's toll, as I became repressed. My own brother was able to get a boyfriend, and I couldn't even talk to another guy in that way.

As I sat down on the floor, I was surrounded by silence for several minutes. This prevented me from clearing my mind, as no interruptions meant that the negativity was free to roam in my head. I was brought back into the room, by someone touching my shoulder. Looking, I saw that either side of me, James and his boyfriend Teddy were sat.

"Bro, are you still feeling down?" James posed.

"It's not like you care" I sighed.

"That's not true Alby, you're my brother" James reacted "I care about you more than anything else in the world"

"But Jamie, you would rather go and spend time with Teddy" I countered "And don't deny it"

"He talks about you quite a lot you know" Teddy interjected.

"Whilst you shag each other?" I spat.

As I said that, the entire mood changed and James looked at me with bemusement. My heart began hurting slightly, because I felt that my life was about to crumble. As well as being alone, I could've just annoyed my brother to the extent that he stopped talking to me, but that didn't happen. James put an arm around me, pulling me close.

"Is that what this is about?" James wondered "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes I am!" I cried "And that's the way it's going to stay"

"Why do you even believe that?" Teddy retorted.

"Because I spoke to the person who I thought was my soulmate, and he rejected me" I sobbed "How am I supposed to feel?"

"Scorpius rejected you?" James questioned "He's an idiot"

"You have a lot to offer" Teddy assured.

I began feeling better about myself, when James started to think about something. His face became even more serious at that point, as he got an idea. Looking at me directly in my eyes, he smiled slightly and made a totally unexpected suggestion.

"I'm sure Teddy would be okay with this" James began "But what about if we take your virginity, right here and now?"

"I would be okay with it James" Teddy confirmed "So what do you think Albus?"

"You really mean this?" I rejoined "For real?"

"Yes, because there is once dance move you can do, that we both like" James explained "And yet, neither of us are able to do it"

"What is it?" I reacted.

"You can twerk" James said.

It was true, I could twerk, and very well if I do say so myself. I could see that they both wanted to do this, so I felt comfortable joining in. Taking my wand out, I removed my clothes and cast a spell on the CD player, playing some music before getting on my hands and knees, and facing away from them. My erect penis, which was of average size, hung between my legs.

"Are you two going to get naked, or do I have to strip you?" I giggled.

"We'll get naked" Teddy responded.

"You really are up for this" James added.

They quickly removed their clothes, exposing the fact that they both had huge, throbbing erections. Teddy was slightly bigger than James, which made me wonder who was the top or bottom in their relationship. I felt as if this was all going to happen too soon.

"You two are huge" I commented.

"Can you twerk?" Teddy pleaded.

"Please bro, we've wanted to see this for a while" James affixed "And I promise you'll be handsomely rewarded"

Without giving it a second thought, I began shaking my butt, and looked back to see that both Teddy and James were slowly stroking themselves, clearly enjoying the show. Before a few minutes ago, I was not aware that they even liked this, but their penis told me everything.

"You like my ass?" I wondered.

"It's gorgeous" Teddy complimented.

"I can't wait to be inside it" James declared.

"Neither can I" I rejoined.

After a few more moments, I was beginning to sweat, adding a light shine to my body and making it look even better as I moved. Suddenly, I felt hands on my ass cheeks, and saw that James was using his hands to make them jiggle.

"This must be how straight men move women's breasts" James stated.

"It feels so good Jamie" I moaned.

"Does it Alby?" he replied.

"It really does" I confirmed.

Things began getting more intense, as Teddy wrapped his hand around my dick, and began rubbing it. His hand was warm and soft, and I began thrusting into it, enjoying the pleasure it sent through me with every stroke.

"He's ours now!" Teddy cackled.

"I've got a present" James said.

I couldn't believe what I saw, as James had a vibrating dildo in his hand. As I was being stroked, James pushed it into me, and very quickly found my prostate. I never knew just how good this would feel, and it was better than anything I had imagined.

"I don't think I'll last very long" I warned.

"That's okay" Teddy soothed.

"If you want to shoot, then do so" James assured "I'll catch it in my hand"

That was when I couldn't stop myself, as my body bucked and I shot sperm onto James' hand, with Teddy stroking continually until I had finished. I turned around so I was facing them, wondering what James would do. After he put my cum into his mouth, he kissed me, and I got to taste my own load.

"Short but sweet" James observed "Just like you"

"Aww! So what's now?" I posed "Do we go all the way?"

"Damn right!" Teddy declared "How do you want it?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"One of us will be at either end of you" James said "So who do you want to suck off, and who do you want to fuck you?"

"Teddy, I'd love to suck you" I said "But James, you are the only person I trust not to hurt me, so will you stretch me out?"

As I turned back over, Teddy sat in front of me, giving me clear access to his huge dick, whilst James knelt down behind me. He applied some lubricant and slowly inserted himself, clearly being careful so as not to hurt me in any way.

"Is that okay?" James asked.

"It's awesome!" I answered.

Once James was completely inside me, I wrapped my lips around Teddy's cock. I didn't have to do much work, as every time James crashed into me, the momentum pushed me all the way down on Teddy's cock, and I couldn't think of a better way for my first time.

"You have a beautiful hole, it feels great around me" James teased.

"And your mouth, is giving me something to think about" Teddy moaned.

They began getting wild, speeding up and becoming rough with me as they moved. My mouth slobbered onto Teddy so much that I thought he might have already shot, but the way he was acting made me know that this was not the case.

"Albus, are you ready for my load?" Teddy wondered.

I nodded, making a seductively loud moan to confirm my readiness. He grabbed the back of my head, and thrust into me, before I felt him jolt and shoot his cum back my throat, skipping my mouth so I didn't get to taste it. He slowly pulled out, and moved away slightly to recover.

"Are you close Jamie?" I pressed.

"I am Alby" James replied.

Knowing what James would want, I began twerking and bouncing on him, allowing my ass to push him over the edge. He was about to release, when I pulled myself away and turned around, wanting to have his seed in my mouth.

"My mouth needs a load" I panted "Give it to me Jamie"

"Oh Alby" James grunted "Open up wide"

I did so, and after a few more strokes, James shot a thick jet of cum onto my tongue and into my mouth, coating my tasting organ completely in his hot, silky sperm. I lapped it up, swallowing happily before we all lay down on the floor.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that" Teddy said.

"I really did, thanks guys" I rejoined "I'm glad you fucked me James"

"I'm glad too" James agreed "Because I now know your first time was with someone who really cares about you"

"Is this a one off?" I enquired.

"Not necessarily" James stated.

As I was in the middle, James and Teddy wrapped me up in a hug, allowing me to feel more love than I had felt for a while, before releasing me. As we got dressed, I couldn't stop smiling at either of them, but particularly for my brother, as he really had gone out of his way to make me happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoyed.


	4. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James catches Albus and Scorpius in an interesting situation in the shower, and wants to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU chapter in that Albus/Scorpius are a year older than James.
> 
> Told from James' POV.

When I first found out that Scorpius and Albus were dating, I really didn't know what to think. I never knew Albus was gay, but I didn't have a problem with it. He was my big brother and I always looked up to him. I just hoped that he wouldn't ever leave me behind.

I lived with Albus, and Scorpius had quite often stayed over. I wasn't surprised as they were such a good couple and hated being apart. When I saw the smile Scorpius put on Albus' face, I knew that they belonged together, so it was all going to be good.

I needed to go and have a shower, but I was about to find out something a little interesting. Opening the door, the shower had been turned off and Scorpius was sat down beside Albus, who was lying on his back on the floor, both of them completely naked. I saw Scorpius lick Albus' foot, worshipping my brother's feet with all of his determination.

"J-Jamie?" Albus posed.

"Alby, sorry" I reacted.

Strangely, I didn't feel shame or awkwardness, more a feeling of interest as to what they were doing to each other. I was going to be respectful and leave, but as I did so, I was stopped by my brother, who spoke softly to me, as he always did.

"Bro, wait" Albus instructed.

"Why don't you join us?" Scorpius suggested.

"No, it's fine" I dismissed.

"The cock never lies" Albus chuckled "And yours is fully erect under your briefs"

"Do you want to lick his feet?" Scorpius pressed "You should try it, such a good feeling"

I had no idea what to say at that point, but I was so turned on that I slipped my briefs off, joining my brother and his boyfriend in being naked. I knelt down by my brother's feet, and lowered my head down. With my tongue out, I began licking Albus' sole.

"Your tongue is very nice" Albus complimented.

"Better than mine?" Scorpius posed.

"Maybe" Albus chuckled.

To my surprise, this was a great experience and I loved worshipping Albus' feet. His toes were big, and as I moved my mouth up, I sucked on them individually. That was when I started to give in to my temptations and allowed them to push me around a bit.

"Jamie, why don't you let me give you a foot job? Albus suggested.

"I'm not sure" I mumbled.

"You have to, it's the best" Scorpius encouraged.

Albus lifted his feet up slightly, and I put my erect penis between them. His soles were so smooth, and when he started to stroke them along my length, I began melting into my thoughts, allowing myself to enjoy that moment of intimacy with him.

"That's it bro, let yourself relax" Albus teased.

"Oh god, this is immense" I moaned.

"You feel like shooting over me?" Albus persisted.

"Oh yes!" I declared.

This awoke something in Albus, as he began furiously stroking his feet over me, which sent my balls into a bit of a frenzy. I could feel my sperm getting ready, and they weren't going to be restricted by anything. He saw how into it I was, and didn't stop.

"I have to cum!" I pleaded.

"Go on, show me your load" Albus chuckled.

I started thrusting into him to make the whole experience quicker. When I knew I was ready to shoot, I gave a huge thrust, sending me over the edge and forcing me to release my sperm on the floor between Albus' legs. I was panting for breath, but it felt so good.

"You enjoyed that" Scorpius observed "I could tell"

"Do I get to see you two orgasm?" I posed.

"Sure" Albus agreed.

Scorpius sat down on the floor beside the bath, and I crawled up in front of him, happily taking his dick into my hand. As I wrapped around, I felt how much thicker he was than me, and I could feel every little detail, including the veins and the defined outline of his mushroom-like head.

"I want you to shoot on my face" I said.

"We can both do that" Albus interjected.

"You bet we can" Scorpius declared.

As I was stroking Scorpius, I felt Albus caress my back and thighs, massaging them and making me relax. I never knew how nice it would feel for my brother to do that, but there was a gentle touch to his hands that made me feel so safe.

"I like that" I commented.

"You have a lovely hand" Scorpius muttered.

Instead of replying, I felt Albus put something at the entrance of my ass hole. I suddenly realised what was going on, as his cock was starting to push inside me. He was even more well endowed than Scorpius, and to start with, it was a struggle.

"You are so tight" Albus chuckled.

"Then you should stretch me" I reacted.

His penis felt so nice inside me, and I was pleased to see that he was being so patient. Once he was all the way in, I felt him rub past my prostate and that sent a shudder of pleasure through me. He then pulled all the way out, before shoving himself back in.

"He knows how to do this" Scorpius explained "Albus is quite a beast"

"Please bro, fuck me!" I begged "I need it"

As Albus rocked back and forth, I felt him pulsating and this was getting me excited for his eventual climax. I was also trying to concentrate on what was going on in front of me, as Scorpius was rock hard, and I knew I had to taste him. Putting his member into my mouth, I felt like I was in heaven.

"You give a sloppy blowjob" Scorpius beamed.

As his balls began to move, I wanted to try and will his load onto my face. I bobbed up and down, hoping that he would not wait too long. I could see his hands clenching beside his body, and that told me that he was getting close.

"I'm going to cum!" Scorpius screeched.

Finally, his balls danced and he released his cum into my mouth and onto my face in four big jets. It was thick and warm, and I was enjoying it so much that I kept it in position. My hole on the other hand was now getting the attention, as Albus was thrusting at incredible speed.

"I'm going to shoot soon" Albus observed.

"Get around here, and get it on my face" I pleaded.

As he removed his penis from me, my hole clenched and my cheeks slapped together, as Albus had pushed them apart to such an extent. Scorpius moved over slightly and Albus took his place, holding his dick up and allowing me to suck on him.

"You want me don't you?" Albus teased.

"Make sure you give him all of it" Scorpius instructed.

My mouth was watering at the prospect, and I was not going to wait around too long. When he was about to shoot, I released his member and awaited with my tongue hanging out, as he jerked off directly in front of me.

"Here we go!" Albus declared.

As his penis throbbed, I opened my mouth and waited for his load. I watched it fire out of his slit aggressively, as he shot his sperm all over my face and on my tongue. I was covered in their cum, and as I liked the feeling, I allowed it to sink into my skin.

"I knew you'd be a slut" Albus chuckled.

"I'll be your slut whenever you want" I pledged.

"So we know where to go when we need a quick release" Scorpius added.

Once we had rested, the three of us showered together, and I watched them kiss. I felt a bit of disappointment as I was left out, but when Albus noticed, he quickly kissed me. I knew he didn't have to, but I appreciated the gesture. He really was a wonderful big brother, and I truly loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst hanging out with their boyfriends, James and Albus come up with a way to find out who truly is the better couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while.
> 
> Told from Teddy's POV.

In the last few weeks, my relationship with James has gone from strength to strength. Apart from the fact that we were going out, we had discovered that it was more than just love. We were soulmates, and I would literally do anything to make my James happy.

To my surprise, James was very submissive, and allowed me to do whatever I desired. It wasn't just about sex in that respect, he did pretty much what I told him to do. I hoped he didn't feel inferior to me because of it, as James was genuinely the most amazing person in the world.

A few days after we got together, Scorpius started dating Albus. It was like we were becoming a big family, connected through the brotherhood of James and Albus. I spoke to Scorpius and he told me that Albus did everything that Scorpius requested.

When we all met up for the first time since finding our soulmates, I felt genuinely happy that we were all together and was hopeful that we would all maintain a strong bond. But as we were all sat on the floor in front of the television, Albus and James started to bicker, to my surprise.

"You know, Scorpius is the most amazing guy" Albus boasted "He has a massive cock too"

"And? My Teddy also has a huge member" James countered "Not to mention being a sexy beast"

"I bet you're such a slut" Albus persisted.

"Not as much as you are" James reacted.

"Will you two kindly stop" Scorpius interjected.

"Yes, not everything has to be a competition you know" I added.

"I don't agree with that" Albus insisted "It's about being better"

"If that's how you feel" James responded "Let's find out once and for all"

"What are you suggesting?" Albus posed.

"It's simple, we have an orgy" James replied.

No sooner had he suggested that, than my cock began pulsating as it became erect. I saw that Scorpius was the same, whilst Albus smiled at James' idea. Not giving any thought to how exactly this was going to work, Albus and James took their clothes off, and looking at their naked bodies, I could see how similar they were.

"So, are you in?" Albus wondered.

"You bet!" Scorpius enthused.

"Me too!" I declared.

"Good, so could you please get naked?" James retorted.

Before moving, Scorpius and I smiled at each other in a slightly arrogant way, as we realised that the brothers were going to let us have a big opportunity. We removed our clothes, exposing the fact that we both had long cocks and big balls.

"This is going to be good" Scorpius stated.

"I'm sure it will be" I concurred.

"We're in charge too" Scorpius observed "So they should on their hands and knees for us"

"Good idea!" I beamed "Albus and James, do as you are told!"

There was a sense of mischief in the air as they got into the requested position. From the angle we were standing at, Scorpius and I could truly compare their butts. As we all were horny, I unashamedly reached over and grabbed Scorpius large dick, stroking it sensually.

"Wow, that's nice" Scorpius complimented.

"Thank you" I rejoined.

Not even a second had passed when I felt Scorpius returning the favour. We were now both jerking each other off, whilst looking at Albus and James and admiring their bodies. As they enjoyed the feeling, I could see that Albus and James were getting impatient.

"Hey, are you going to involve us?" Albus interrupted.

"We're your boyfriends, don't we get any pleasure?" James questioned.

"Calm down" I soothed "Why don't you help us out by admiring one another"

"But... We're brothers" Albus argued.

"Who else will find out?" Scorpius pressed.

"Fine... Come on" James sighed.

We watched as they changed positions, with Albus and James lying on their sides facing each other. They were lying in different directions, so Albus' head was pointing towards James' feet and so forth. After a small hesitation, James wrapped his lips around Albus' dick, causing a moan.

"J-Jamie" Albus whispered.

I'd never seen such a wonderful sight before, but it got even more intense as Albus then returned the motion, putting James' dick in his mouth. Scorpius and I were getting so turned on, that we didn't even think about whether it was morally right or wrong anymore. James stopped sucking momentarily to talk to Albus.

"You're great Alby" James mumbled.

After a few minutes, they were really into it, having slobbered all over each others lengths whilst caressing each other's bodies. Feeling an urge, I walked towards James and he stopped sucking Albus to look up at me, with Albus removing James from his mouth to look at Scorpius.

"What do you say, we explore those holes now?" I suggested.

"You just read my mind!" Scorpius chuckled.

We manually returned the brothers into their original position on all fours. Their butts really were big and round, and looking across, I saw that Albus' hole was just as pink and tight as James' was. Taking the lead, I lowered my head with my tongue out, and slowly entered James' hole.

"Teddy, you know I love this" James moaned.

It was nice to be able to show off a little bit, but whatever happened, I was pleased that my tongue was giving James so much pleasure. He was stroking himself to the rhythm I was creating, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Scorpius was now doing the same to Albus.

"This is new Scorpius, don't stop" Albus panted.

I loved the sloppy sounds that Scorpius and Albus were making, but I could tell that James was now sufficiently satisfied with the rimming and I was ready to try going to the next level. As I removed my tongue, I took James' cock in my right hand, and Albus' cock in my left hand. I stroked them at the same time, causing Scorpius to move back from Albus slightly.

"That's great, we're your sluts" Albus moaned.

"That we are, and nice that you've finally admitted that we are both big sluts" James reacted.

"Stop bickering and let us have our way" I ordered.

"And to start with, this is what's going to happen" Scorpius added.

I didn't know what Scorpius planned to do, which made it more interesting. He took his fingers and inserted one on each of his hands into Albus and James. They were now squirming as I believe Scorpius must've started rubbing against their prostates.

"That's deep!" Albus screeched "I'm going to cum soon!"

"I'm close!" James screamed "It's approaching so fast!"

"That's what we want" Scorpius chuckled "You're just where we want you"

I was a little bit surprised when Albus and James turned their heads towards each other, and started kissing. It was hot, and the fact that they were so close to cumming made me grip tighter on them and stroke faster, as Scorpius pushed all of his fingers inside them.

"God yes!" Albus declared.

"Fuck yeah!" James grunted.

Their bodies shuddered as they both released their sperm onto the floor, the thick white fluid making a splattering sound as it hit the ground. There was then a silence that lasted a couple of seconds, before we released them.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier James" Albus said "I love you"

"I'm sorry too Albus" James responded "And I love you very much"

They shared a quick hug before sitting back down and looking back at Scorpius and I. We still hadn't had our climaxes yet, but the solution to that was obvious to us all. I put a hand on Scorpius' face, and pulled him close to connect our lips.

"Why don't we finish this?" I proposed.

"Sounds like a plan!" Scorpius enthused.

We sat down next to each other, before I leaned over and started sucking Scorpius' cock. It was similar to mine, and bigger than Albus or my boyfriend James'. It challenged me and I accepted, allowing him to get all the way inside me.

"Your mouth makes me horny, it's even more moist that Albus' is" Scorpius said.

I brought my hand up to start massaging his scrotum, before tightening around him to make his scrotum smooth and squeeze his balls. They were heavy in my hand, and this was making me really hard. My head bobbed faster and faster, making Scorpius' breath faster too.

"I hope you're ready" Scorpius warned.

I nodded and continued sucking until I felt his body get tense. I saw his legs straighten as he prepared to release and with a final suck, Scorpius shot his seed into my mouth. There was so much of it that it that lots fell out and landed on the floor.

"Thank you, that was great!" Scorpius beamed.

"Can you help me out now?" I wondered.

He rubbed his arm up my leg as he lowered himself to the tip of my penis. Feeling his lips wrap around the head sent a little bit of lust through me, before he lowered further and could go all the way down until he reached my balls.

"Not even James can manage that, he stops half way down" I uttered.

I felt Scorpius' hand wrap around my scrotum, but he then started twisting my balls, sending waves of pleasure through me. I had never had that done to me before, but I loved it. His mouth was wrapping more tightly around me.

"Time for some Teddy dominance!" I teased.

I held his head still, slightly about me, and began thrusting into him. I loved the fact that he wasn't gagging as it allowed me to have full access to him and achieve lots of passion. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I didn't care, I wanted to ejaculate in his mouth.

"Here I go, make sure you enjoy!" I declared.

With one final thrust, I shot my sperm into his mouth, some going back his throat, and some falling out and onto the floor. When I was finished shooting, Scorpius pulled up and looked at me, smiling with a fond overtone on his face.

"I love you Teddy" Scorpius said "I love all three of you"

"I love you too Scorpius" I reacted "I think we all love each other"

"So who was better?" Albus posed.

"We all are!" James beamed.

I took a moment to look at the four dried in stains on the carpet, knowing that it wouldn't be washed off in order for us all to remember this day. We put our clothes back on, helping each other to get dressed, and thought about where our relationship would go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus talks to Scorpius and things quickly get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a mini series based on Albus/Scorpius/Teddy.
> 
> This is AU as James doesn't exist.

Whenever Albus thought about his love life, he would always feel sad. He had been feeling very strongly about two particular wizards, but he didn't want to immediately choose one over the other, and risk missing out on being truly happy.

The two wizards in question were Scorpius and Teddy. He had grown close to them, and as he became an adult the feelings had become much more than he had ever expected. He would think about both of them during every waking moment.

One day, things began changing for Albus, as he was no longer happy to just sit idle and remain alone. He walked over to Scorpius' house, feeling that if he was ever going to work out his feelings, he would need to address them in an environment that would allow him to thrive.

When he finally saw Scorpius, Albus felt his heartbeat speeding up. He had always admired Scorpius' gorgeous smile and his short build. Albus couldn't speak for the longest time, as he sat down on Scorpius' bed, directly opposite Scorpius.

"Albus, I was rather hoping that you would speak to me using words" Scorpius opened.

"Sorry Scorpius, I'm having a bit of trouble working out what to say" Albus sighed.

"Hey, if you need to say something" Scorpius assured "You can tell me"

This caused great concern for Scorpius, as Albus had been such a good friend to him. Previously being in Slytherin together had given them a bond for life, but now Albus had something to say that could change that bond for both of them.

"I think you might hate me" Albus mumbles "But, I really like you"

"You mean, you're attracted to me?" Scorpius posed.

"Yes I am" Albus confirmed.

"So, does that mean that the bulge in your trousers is because of me?" Scorpius teased "You want to see me naked?"

"Um..." Albus mumbled "M-maybe I guess, if you want... I---"

Taking a chance, Scorpius kissed Albus immediately, not giving him chance to finish his explanation. In reality, Scorpius had always liked Albus more than just a friend too, but never had the confidence to say anything. As they kissed Scorpius started taking Albus' clothes off.

"I want you so badly" Albus said.

"Aww, you are sweet" Scorpius chuckled.

Their love for each other was so obvious by this point that Albus let his worries fade away, and began taking Scorpius' clothes off. Soon, they were down to just their briefs, and Scorpius watched as Albus licked his lips at the sight of the bulge.

"You want to see it?" Scorpius pressed.

"I think you know that" Albus giggled.

Taking off his briefs, Scorpius exposed his thick, uncut dick to Albus. The initial reaction was for Albus to take it ever so lovingly in his hand and feel just how big it was. He looked at it, before returning his gaze back to Scorpius.

"Can I see yours, considering I've shown you mine?" Scorpius requested.

"Sure you can!" Albus beamed.

After taking off his final item of clothing, Albus could feel the sweat on his skin, as it dribbled down his face. Scorpius gently took Albus' long, cut cock into his hand as they once again kissed whilst stroking each other passionately.

"Would you mind if I... Suck it?" Albus enquired.

"Of course not, I want you to do that" Scorpius assured.

This prompted Albus to get onto his knees whilst Scorpius remained stood up. He began kissing the tip, seeing the pre-cum leaking out of Scorpius. He couldn't resist licking the slit, before at last, he took Scorpius' cock into his mouth.

The penis felt devine in his mouth, and he began sucking slowly on it. He didn't want to get Scorpius off too soon, and tried his best to keep a steady pace. He looked up at Scorpius, seeing his eyes roll back as he began moaning in pleasure.

"Your mouth is like a beautiful temple of excitement" Scorpius complimented "I just can't get enough of what you are offering me now"

As Albus sucked, Scorpius began putting his hand through Albus' hair, trying to show him as much affection as possible. There was a sense that Albus was going to be up for anything, but Scorpius was reluctant to put pressure on him.

"I can feel my orgasm building" Scorpius continued "I can't wait to shoot in your mouth"

Neither could Albus, although he couldn't say so because his mouth was full. He went further until he had the entire length of Scorpius in him, rubbing back of his throat with no problems. It was at that point that Scorpius reached the point of no return.

"Albus, I'm going to cum!" Scorpius declared.

With the sensation becoming too much, Scorpius proudly shot his semen into Albus' mouth. He had never felt so strong before, as he had no idea that anyone would ever want to worship him in the way Albus did. He was milked by Albus' mouth until he was empty, and was finally released.

"Whoa Albus, I didn't know how good you would be" Scorpius said "But don't you want to have a release now?"

"Um..." Albus hesitated "Not yet, I have some things I need to do first, but I'll be back if you want more"

"I'd like that, but promise me you'll save it" Scorpius pleaded.

"Save what?" Albus replied.

"Your orgasm" Scorpius reacted "Don't jerk off or anything, I want to get you to reach your climax"

"Oh I see" Albus responded "Okay, I won't"

After giving Scorpius another kiss, Albus got dressed again and headed out. He felt a little bit bad for what he was about to do, but he knew that if he was ever going to be happy, he needed to know for sure. The next journey he made, would help him answer any doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	7. Albus Severus Potter & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes to Teddy and tries to work out his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of a mini series based on Albus/Scorpius/Teddy.

On his way to his next destination, Albus had to do quite a bit of thinking. His experience with Scorpius gave him an insight into how happy he could be, but he also knew that he'd regret not taking a chance with Teddy either, so he went as quickly as he could until he reached Teddy's house.

When he got their, Teddy seemed a little distracted and this made Albus a bit uncomfortable. They were in the kitchen, sitting opposite each other at the table. Albus was at a loss for words, but Teddy looked like he was going to burst if he remained quiet.

"Is something wrong Albus?" Teddy wondered "You look sad for some reason"

"I'm going through a lot at the moment Teddy" Albus replied "I'm so confused"

"Confused about what?" Teddy persisted.

"My feelings" Albus said.

"Oh right" Teddy muttered "Can I help you in any way?"

"This isn't exactly easy for me to say" Albus stated "But the fact of the matter is, I'm deeply attracted to you"

When Albus said that, he felt both guilty and happy as he had more confidence talking to Teddy. He wasn't sure what Teddy's reaction would be, but he hoped there would be no tension or awkwardness between them, as they had a good relationship.

"You are?" Teddy reacted.

"Yes, you are really fit" Albus declared.

This time, Albus was the one who was unable to control himself, quickly standing up and walking around the table in order to kiss Teddy. It felt similar to when he kissed Scorpius, the only difference being that there was a lack of surprise from either of them.

"I guess we should sort that out before it becomes and issue" Teddy chuckled.

Looking down, Albus saw that he still had his erection from when he was with Scorpius. In a split second, his clothes were off and Teddy was able to see Albus in all of his glory. Teddy had used a spell to strip Albus, before once again kissing him.

This made Albus confused, as he was not sure if Teddy wanted to be dominant or submissive, so he tried to keep an open mind. Finally, Albus pushed Teddy away and used his hands to strip the taller wizard. He saw the smile on Teddy's face, and when he took off Teddy's boxer shorts, he was met by an even thicker cock.

"Do you like what you see?" Teddy teased.

"It's massive, you are very much blessed" Albus rejoined.

"Do you want to touch it?" Teddy wondered.

"I'd like that" Albus agreed.

As he touched Teddy's penis, he felt it twitch in his hand. It was so long that Albus could wrap both of his hands around and stroke up and down without his hands being removed from Teddy's length. He heard the pleasurable grunts from Teddy as he moved.

"Oh wow, your hands are delicate" Teddy uttered.

"So is my tongue" Albus said.

"In that case" Teddy responded "You can lick my hole"

"Your hole?" Albus posed "Well, if that turns you on..."

As Teddy got on his back on the table, his legs were lifted up and Albus knelt down in between them. He approached the hole cautiously, before using one hand to stroke Teddy, and the other hand to open the hole up a bit, and help ease him in. His tongue slowly licked the outside, getting a feel of the warmth.

"Albus, stick your tongue in" Teddy instructed.

Making his tongue go stiff, Albus pushed in and felt Teddy's hole expand around him. There was a nice, soft feeling and it tightened as Albus stroked Teddy's dick. He heard the heavy breathing and the pants of joy that Teddy let out.

"I can't stop myself" Teddy grunted "You're going to make me shoot"

In a single instant, Albus removed his tongue from Teddy's hole and went back to work on the cock. He began sucking on the head, wanting to stimulate Teddy with all of his worth. He watched Teddy's hands clench and knew what was going to happen.

"Aah!" Teddy screamed.

A thick jet of hot, creamy sperm was released into Albus' mouth. The dick was pulsating for a little while afterwards, but when he finished, Albus removed his mouth from Teddy's member, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That was really nice" Teddy declared.

"It-it was" Albus stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Teddy posed.

"Nothing" Albus insisted.

"I don't believe you" Teddy challenged.

He knew that he would not be able to keep up this for very long, as it was not fair to either Scorpius or Teddy, but Albus had one final thing he knew that he had to do. Getting dressed, Albus looked at Teddy, who was confused.

"Get yourself dressed and follow me" Albus instructed "We need to go and see Scorpius"

"Okay, but why?" Teddy reacted "What's going on?"

Deciding that it would be best if he didn't answer, Albus remained silent and waited for Teddy to dress himself. He went to clean himself off before putting his clothes back on, to the annoyance of Albus, but now there was going to be a final decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	8. Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make his final decision, Albus tries Scorpius and Teddy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 (Final Part) of the Albus/Scorpius/James mini series.

As Teddy followed Albus, he wondered what the younger wizard was thinking. He had no idea that Albus loved Scorpius, or that before Teddy, Albus had fooled around with Scorpius. It was a confusing time for him, but he tried to keep focus.

Meanwhile, Albus could feel tension in his body, as he wasn't sure how Scorpius and Teddy were going to react when they found out what was happening. He remained silent until they reached Scorpius' house, as he believed that talking before could make the situation too difficult.

When they arrived at the house, Scorpius was puzzled to see the worry on Albus' face, and the confusion that plastered over Teddy. He let them both in, hoping that Albus would offer a full explanation, as being out of the loop was very difficult. He took them up to his bedroom, to find out what was happening.

"Albus, what is going on?" Scorpius began.

"I need to talk to you both" Albus replied "You see, today I've done two things that have confused me"

"What?" Teddy reacted.

"I have engaged in sexual activities with you both" Albus sighed "Sucking of Scorpius and rimming Teddy"

"Really?" Scorpius posed "What are you thinking now then?"

"Well, I haven't climaxed yet, even though you have both had yours" Albus said.

"So what do you want to do?" Teddy wondered "How can we sort this out?"

"Do you promise that you won't mock me?" Albus questioned.

"Hey, considering the pleasure you've given, we won't mock you" Scorpius soothed.

"Absolutely, let us know what you want" Teddy agreed.

There was a momentary pause whilst Albus tried to get himself ready to say what he wanted. He was sure that they would be okay with it, but it was going to be exploring something new, and it made him worry that it might scare them off. Taking a deep breath, Albus started talking again.

"I would love to experience actual domination" Albus explained "I want you to tie me up and punish me"

"Wow, that sounds good" Scorpius said.

"What are we waiting for?" Teddy added.

It was at that point that Albus stood still, not moving as he wanted the others to manhandle him. Scorpius used his wand to strip Albus off, showing that his cut cock was still erect and throbbing. Before doing anything else, Teddy used his wand to put Albus on the bed, and tie him up securely with ropes.

"Now, we will start by teasing you" Scorpius stated.

"I hope you like this" Teddy chuckled.

As they took their clothes off, Scorpius and Teddy could see the devilish smirk that was spread across Albus' face. They approached the bed slowly, laying down each side of Albus, before beginning to caress his smooth, warm body.

"You know, I think you've been so bad" Scorpius teased "Your punishment is going to be severe"

"What will you do?" Albus mumbled.

Without answering, Teddy started to pinch Albus' nipple, causing him to wince in pain. There was a rush of lust that went through him as his nipples were being punished. Scorpius wanted to take it up a notch, and began biting the other nipple.

"God, that's good!" Albus moaned.

Using their free hands, Scorpius and Teddy began caressing Albus' faint ab muscles, getting tantalisingly close to his penis. However, they weren't going to let him have any real pleasure just yet, not until they had punished him properly.

"Hey, let me have some fun" Albus complained.

"All in good time" Scorpius responded "Stay calm"

"You'll get a reward" Teddy assured "It will be worth it"

Taking their hands away, Scorpius and Teddy got on their knees either side of Albus' head. They loved the way that he squirmed, knowing that he really would go along with anything. They started stroking themselves simultaneously, watching as Albus tried to lift his head up.

"You've already done that" Scorpius interrupted.

"So you can't have it again" Teddy said.

Their stroking got faster, as the leaned toward each other and kissed, giving Albus a full view of what was happening. Scorpius was getting so close, and he could see from Teddy's face that the older wizard was close too.

"Open your mouth" Scorpius ordered.

"And get ready" Teddy rejoined.

As his own erection began to ache, Albus opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, making it do a little dance to try and will them to release. Scorpius had reached the point of no return, squirting cum directly into Albus' mouth. There were several jets of it, which coated him with semen.

"Now you must swallow it" Scorpius said.

That was what Albus wanted to do, as he swallowed every drop with happiness. He then turned his attention to Teddy, who was now beginning to twitch. There was heavy breathing, and a load grunt before Teddy shot his cum into Albus' mouth. There was less this time, but that made Albus' job easier.

"You know what to do" Teddy panted.

Once Albus had ingested the semen, he looked up at the others with pleading eyes. Teddy and Scorpius knew that he was now desperate for release, but they didn't want to rush it, so they slowly made their way back down to Albus' throbbing knob.

"What shall we do?" Teddy wondered.

"I say we stroke it first" Scorpius proposed.

Wrapping their hands around his length, Albus suddenly went tense as his desperation became more prominent. He wanted to orgasm there and then, and attempted to thrust into their hands. He was getting close, but then Scorpius realised what was happening.

"Hang on, stop a minute" Scorpius instructed.

"Please, I have to release" Albus begged.

"First, we have to suck you" Teddy explained.

Wanting to give him the best experience, Scorpius lowered his head around Albus and began sucking the pulsating length. He wrapped a hand around Albus' dick too, to ensure that he was fully stimulated. At the same time, Teddy began sucking Albus' balls.

"That's so sexy" Albus panted.

It was about to become even better, as Teddy inserted his finger into Albus' hole, causing another load moan from Albus. Being worshipped in this way was proving too much for him, as Albus could feel his sperm dancing in his balls.

"Oh god!" Albus screeched.

At last, Albus finally shot his load deep in the back of Scoprius' throat. It bypassed his mouth and was swallowed before anything else could happen. Once he was finished, Scorpius and Teddy removed their hands from Albus, before wrapping one hand each around his cock and stroking him.

"Please stop!" Albus pleaded ""I can't take anymore!"

"But we're having such fun" Teddy argued.

"Actually, let's finish now" Scorpius suggested.

"Thank you!" Albus beamed.

They took their hands away, and Teddy used his wand to remove the ropes that were tying Albus down. With his freedom back, Albus sat up before his clothes were put on by Scorpius. They were all dressed again, and the conversation went back to being serious.

"So, do you know who you want?" Teddy posed.

"Let us down gently" Scorpius insisted.

"No need, after that experience, I want both of you!" Albus declared.

There was a sea of kisses between the three as Albus happily realised that he could have both of them. There was nothing in the way, and together, the three young wizards were set to have a very long and loving relationship which would become their whole lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of Quidditch, James gets a surprise that he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a mini series based on James/Scorpius/Teddy.
> 
> This has some AU, as Scorpius and Teddy are a couple, and James is a famous Quidditch player. Meanwhile Albus doesn't exist.

The happiest couple in the world had to be Scorpius and Teddy. Although they had their little arguments, they could always quickly get over them. Just looking at each other gave them both such a thrill, as they could feel their love for one another.

They were huge fans of Quidditch, and their favourite player was James. He was a star in his own right, showing the determination and mental strength of a champion. He was very happy to talk to his fans, and would take every opportunity to give back to them.

When Scorpius and Teddy were sad, they thought of James. This was such an important thing, particularly after the Quidditch game they had just watched. It was the first game they had attended, but James' team had lost, causing heartbreak for his fans.

When everyone else had left, with a hint of hope, Teddy grabbed Scorpius by the arm and dragged him out of the stand. They went down to the showers, where James was cleaning himself up after a very stressful and painful game. Standing just outside, they saw James' muscular body completely naked, as he stood under the stream of hot water.

"God, he's so fit" Scorpius whispered.

"And hopefully we can get the chance for a closer look" Teddy mumbled.

After turning the shower off, James stood looking at the wall for a few moments, contemplating what had just happened in the match. He was angry for losing, but only with himself, as he was his own biggest critic and was trying to find perfection.

Using this as their chance, Teddy and Scorpius got naked and walked up beside James. He didn't notice them as he was so transfixed on the wall whilst his thoughts crowded his mind. It was when Teddy spoke, that James paid attention.

"You know, you shouldn't beat yourself up so much" Teddy said.

"W-what are you doing in here?" James posed.

"We wanted to check that our favourite player is okay" Scorpius soothed.

"I just lost one of the biggest games of my career" James sighed "I'm not feeling at my best at the moment"

Letting out a small, almost inaudible grunt, Teddy put his arm on James' shoulder and rubbed it gently. He knew that he could either be about to make a really big mistake, or do something that would make everyone feel much happier about everything.

"If you're not feeling to good" Teddy rejoined "Why not let us help you feel better?"

"Yes" Scorpius agreed "You can take out all of your frustrations on us"

For a brief moment, James didn't say or do anything, being completely frozen in time as he considered what they had proposed. Everyone else had already left, so it was just the three of them. Taking that into consideration, James made his decision.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" James pressed.

"Have sex with us" Teddy explained.

"It'll take the stress away" Scorpius assured.

"Lock the door please" James instructed.

With the motivation of a thousand wizards, Teddy used his wand to lock the door, before returning his gaze to James and watching the hunky Quidditch player's penis throb. This was going to be the beginning of a passionate session with him.

"How is this going to work?" James wondered.

"To start with, Scorpius can watch" Teddy reacted "You and I can have some fun"

Nodding in agreement, Scorpius stood back and allowed Teddy to have some fun with James, happily anticipating his own turn with James. Teddy walked closer to James before kissing him, feeling their dicks rub together with the action.

"We've dreamed of this for so long" Teddy revealed.

"Then I expect a good time" James replied.

Teddy could not process this information quick enough, as James pushed him down onto his knees, and put his cock above Teddy's face. Scorpius watched proudly as Teddy pushed his face towards James' length and began taking it into his mouth.

"No girl has ever done this to me" James commented "It feels so new and nice"

Suddenly, James felt Teddy's mouth gripping tighter onto his shaft as he increased the vacuum. Teddy went all the way down, as James started pushing deeper into him. Teddy gagged at first, before his throat relaxed to allow James to comfortably move inside.

"As good as this is" James interrupted "Can I see that ass?"

The fact that James had suggested that made Teddy feel a little shocked, but he gladly removed James' dick from his mouth and looked up at him in awe. There were a few seconds of staring at one another, before Teddy finally answered him.

"Of course!" Teddy agreed "This ass is so ready!"

Standing against the wall, facing away from James, Teddy was bet over slightly and displaying his butt. James licked his lips a bit at how hot Teddy looked, before kneeling down behind him to get a closer look at his ass. He gently put his hands on Teddy's cheeks, slowly pulling them apart to reveal his hole.

"So pretty and pink" James complimented.

"Thank-- Whoa!" Teddy moaned.

As Teddy spoke, James began licking the entrance to his hole. His tongue felt nice and wet, sending Teddy into a trance with lust. He felt James remove his hands, allowing Teddy's cheek to smash and press around his face.

"I hope your paying attention Scorpius" Teddy giggled.

"Trust me, this has my full focus Teddy" Scorpius replied.

James took things further, as he pushed his tongue into Teddy's hole. It was slowly inserted until James could not go any deeper, and the walls of Teddy's hole became coated in saliva. It was surprising just how far James' tongue could reach.

"That's a long tongue" Teddy said.

It was now decided by James that they had to go all the way. He didn't want to hold on anymore, and removed his tongue slowly. He pushed Teddy on the floor on his back, before guiding his penis inside of Teddy's slick, awaiting hole.

"T-that's so b-big" Teddy stuttered.

"Bigger than my tongue?" James teased.

"So much bigger!" Teddy declared.

As James started moving, Teddy stroked himself fiercely, wanted to feel all of the sensations that he could. The head was really stretching his hole, and as he looked at James, he felt his penis twitch a bit. There was nothing between them.

"You are going to give me everything, right?" Teddy posed.

"I will give you a big load" James pledged.

That was all Teddy needed, as his sperm spurted out of his slit and onto his stomach. The way his hole tightened around James made the Quidditch player feel even more horny. Once Teddy had stopped releasing, he wanted to get James all the way.

"My ass needs your sperm" Teddy teased "Let me have it all"

"Oh baby" James moaned "It's coming to you"

His thrusts became more forceful, as finally his orgasm took hold. James released several jets of his hot semen inside Teddy's hole, holding himself inside to give Teddy all of his seed. He was breathing heavily to calm down, before removing himself from Teddy's hole.

"That was just what I needed" James declared.

"Glad I could help" Teddy chuckled.

"Any chance you'd be up for another go?" Scorpius pressed.

"No doubt about it!" James beamed.

Scorpius watched happily as Teddy stood up slowly, completely exhausted from what had just happened. It felt like time had stopped, as Teddy realised that he had just done something that lots of James' admirers had dreamed of doing. And more to that, Scorpius was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	10. James Sirius Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius tries to match up to Teddy when he enjoys some fun with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of a mini series based on James/Scorpius/Teddy.

With Teddy taking time out to enjoy what was about to happen, Scorpius walked over to James, and knew what he wanted to start with. He began kissing James, but wanted to try something a little special, so he inserted his tongue into James' mouth.

As he explored it, Scorpius could taste Teddy, which meant that he was surrounded by a very familiar flavour. There was a satisfying way that their mouths moved in sync, sending Scorpius horny and willing to go to the next level.

"I must feel your penis" Scorpius stated "I need you to be erect once more"

"You'll have to earn it then!" James declared "Stroke me and see what happens"

"Scorpius, I'll warn you" Teddy interjected "When you feel his dick, you won't get enough of it"

Scorpius moved his hand down James' body, feeling his muscles before reaching the semi hard dick. He wrapped his gingers gently around it, making James feel warm and fuzzy with his delicate touch. Starting at the head, Scorpius stroked towards the base before moving back up.

"I think it's working" James stated.

"I can feel you getting thicker in my grip" Scorpius chuckled.

"Hang on, I've got an idea" James reacted.

Using his wand, James cast a spell which applied constant lubricant to both his and Scorpius' bodies. Now, their was going to be absolutely no resistance from any movement, giving Scorpius the chance to go faster and give James greater pleasure.

"There we go" James chuckled.

James felt the blood rushing quickly to his member, which became fully hard as Scorpius continued to rub along him. It was driving James wild to be stroked, and gave him an idea to try something slightly different with Scorpius.

"Get on all fours" James ordered.

"You got it!" Scorpius agreed.

Teddy knew that this was Scorpius' favourite position, but remained silent because he wanted to see where James was going to go with it. As Scorpius got on his hands and knees, James knelt behind him, but was not going to use his tongue this time.

"I think I know what you want" James said.

He didn't give Scorpius a chance to reply, and instead inserted his finger forcefully into Scorpius' hole. There was a loud moan at first, as Scorpius felt the tip of James' finger reach his prostate. He had never felt such stimulation before in his life.

"You're so right, I wanted this" Scorpius declared.

"You always enjoyed that with me" Teddy laughed.

"Now, I have to get you ready for my dick" James explained "So I have to stretch your tight hole"

One at a time, James added all of his fingers, until he was sufficiently satisfied that Scorpius' hole was opened enough to take him without causing pain. He knew he had reached that point when Scorpius began pushing back onto him, wanting even more.

"I'm ready now!" Scorpius insisted "I need your cock inside me!"

"Calm down honey" James soothed "It's time"

As he removed his fingers, there was a popping sound from Scorpius' hole. It was much wider than before, and when James got into position, he took a moment to imagine what it would feel like around his length. He smacked the smooth, round cheeks a few times, until they were red.

"Please James" Scorpius begged "I want you to coat my insides"

"Okay Scorpius" James agreed "We're ready to go"

Using his hand, James stroked himself to ensure he was still rock hard, before guiding his cock into Scorpius hot hole. As he pushed in, the smoothness that surrounded him felt much better than anything he'd ever experienced before, including Teddy.

"Our dreams are coming true!" Scorpius panted.

"I never doubted that they would" Teddy reacted.

"I could stay inside you all day" James declared "Your hole is amazing"

As James began thrusting, he could feel Scorpius' hole pulsating around him, made even more intense as Scorpius began stroking himself. Their bodies were both shining from all of the constant lubricant, as James used his dick to go deep into Scorpius.

"You keep hitting my prostate" Scorpius moaned "I can't stop myself from climaxing"

"You don't need to" James persisted "When you are ready, you shoot"

It was so sensual that Scorpius only had to stroke one more time, and then his cock did the rest, twitching like crazy and releasing his load onto the floor. The tightening of his hole allowed James to feel a greater amount of lust.

"You loved that, didn't you?" James posed.

"I did, but now I need your sperm" Scorpius responded "Let it explode in me, please?"

That was what sent James over the edge, as he pushed all the way in, and felt his balls emptying. He shot ten big loads into Scorpius, who lowered his body a bit to ensure the sperm went deep inside his body. The panting was great for Teddy to listen to, as was the squelch that occurred when James withdrew from Scorpius.

"Thank you for doing that" Scorpius said.

"No problem" James reacted "Thank you for making me feel better"

As they cleaned themselves up and got dressed, Teddy had a suggestion for James, hoping that he would agree. He knew that there was going to be a chance that James would refuse, but he loved taking risks, and had to ask him.

"James, do you fancy coming back to our house?" Teddy suggested "We can have a bit more fun and no risk of being caught"

"That would be nice" James said "I'm in"

"Cool, we'll have to get going then" Scorpius commented "And make sure no one suspects anything"

They cleaned up the shower room after they were fully clothes, making sure everything was back the way that it was found. Unlocking the door, Teddy lead Scorpius and James out of the arena and they walked to the house, hoping to add to their growing experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	11. James Sirius Potter & Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at their house, Teddy and Scorpius take the opportunity to turn the tables on James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 (Final Part) of the James/Scorpius/Teddy mini series.

As they walked to the house, Teddy looked at Scorpius and knew that his boyfriend was thinking exactly the same as he was. James was walking in between them, with his arms around lovingly around each of them. They felt really excited that James was with them.

James had never been with a guy before, so to be with two one after the other was unexpected. It had made him question lots of things in his life, making James come to a realisation. The reason all of his relationships with girls had failed was because he liked guys.

He followed them into the house after Scorpius unlocked the door. It was a lovely place to be, as it was well decorated and stylish. James was not surprised at all when Scorpius and Teddy dragged him up to their bedroom, complete with a king size double bed.

"This is a lovely room" James complimented "I bet you've done some hot stuff in here a few times"

"Thank you" Scorpius reacted "But right now, we want to do more hot stuff with you"

"That's right" Teddy added "This time, we want you to fulfil our every need"

Teddy was the first to remove his clothes, as he was fully recovered and ready to go again. Scorpius followed soon afterwards, and he was up for another round too. They both sat on the edge of the bed, looking at James, who was still stood up.

"So, what do you want me to do?" James posed.

"Entertain us" Teddy said.

"Do a strip tease" Scorpius instructed.

Scorpius knew that he and Teddy had James right where they wanted him, as he smiled. James started by removing his jacket and then his tight fitting t-shirt. His abs were exposed once more, and looked even more defined in the light of the room.

"Now that's what I call a hunk" Teddy chuckled.

"I would say jock would be a better term" Scorpius insisted.

They had no time to argue, as James then took of his shoes and socks, before dropping his jeans. He had big, muscular legs that looked about as big as Scorpius' waistline. Teddy had started stroking himself, and Scorpius had followed soon afterwards, as they waited for James to take off his briefs.

"You want this?" James teased.

"Your bulge looks great!" Teddy beamed.

"Let us see it again!" Scorpius pleaded.

Laughing, James pulled his briefs down and exposed his dick and balls, stroking himself happily as he saw the others drooling slightly at the sight of him. They stood up and walked towards him, before taking a chance to kiss him one at a time. Teddy tried using his tongue, and saw why Scorpius had done so previously.

"He has a fantastic mouth doesn't he?" Scorpius giggled.

"He does" Teddy agreed.

As Scorpius took his turn, he used his tongue to explore James' mouth further, licking all around and feeling the moist interior that surrounded him. That was when he knew what needed to happen, as he pushed James down onto his knees.

"Why don't you suck us this time?" Scorpius suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's see what he can do" Teddy agreed.

"Who wants to go first?" James posed.

"I will" Scorpius stated.

Slowly, James began to wrap his mouth around Scorpius, feeling the Malfoy throb in his mouth as he started to blow him. In order to keep Teddy's motor running, James stroked him at the same time to show that he wanted both of them.

"I knew you would be the biggest whore James" Scorpius joked.

"Hey, enjoy it because it'll be my turn soon" Teddy countered.

Feeling so turned on by his boyfriend, Scorpius pulled him close and they kissed whilst James worshipped them. He looked up to watch them, and took the opportunity to swap, stroking Scorpius and moving his mouth onto Teddy's cock. This caused them to pull apart once more.

"He's my bitch now" Teddy declared.

"His mouth is even better on your cock, isn't it?" Scorpius questioned.

He nodded and allowed Teddy to continue sucking him. There was no stopping any of them at this point, as both Teddy and Scorpius could feel their orgasms approaching. This wasn't how they wanted it to finish though, so they pushed James back onto the bed.

"Is something wrong?" James reacted.

"We're getting close, so we have to go inside you now" Teddy explained.

Feeling more horny, James waited for Teddy to get onto the bed. Before climbing on top of him, James cast a lubrication charm on all three of them. As he lowered himself, James felt Teddy's cock enter his hole, causing a new feeling for him.

"That's really big, and I'm not sure I can take it all" James moaned.

"Don't worry, it's going to get better" Teddy assured.

James felt Teddy's hands grab his hips, helping him to move up and down. Soon enough, James began to relax and his hole was getting stretched. Teddy then opened his legs up a bit, allowing Scorpius to kneel down in between them.

"Here's the final piece of the puzzle" Scorpius declared.

He pushed into James, feeling Teddy's dick rub against his own as his boyfriend continued moving in and out of James. With both of them inside him, James felt over the moon and began jerking himself off with full intent. Teddy and Scorpius moved so that as one withdrew, the other pushed in.

"God, this feels better than I could have ever imagined!" James screamed.

"Enjoy yourself baby" Scorpius encouraged.

"Your reward will arrive soon" Teddy reacted.

It was too much for James, who with one final stroke, shot his seed. It shot up and coated his own body, before dripping down. He felt more pleasure than ever as his hole contracted around Teddy and Scorpius, and that caused them to finish too.

"Yes!" Teddy screeched.

"Aah!" Scorpius panted.

Simultaneously, they shot their loads into James, and his body absorbed it all as it travelled inside him. He pulled off of them and collapsed on the bed, with Teddy and Scorpius soon joining him. As they looked at each other, James felt inner peace.

"I guess you are just what I always needed" James said.

"I'm not surprised, we all are going to stay together" Scorpius affixed.

"You belong with us, and we belong with you" Teddy concluded.

Feeling completely out of energy, the three wizards fell asleep in each other's arms. There was now no doubt in any of their minds that this relationship was going to work. In fact, James was convinced that this would help him rediscover his form and be successful at Quidditch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The rest of this book will not feature James, Albus, Scorpius or Teddy.
> 
> In order to make things interesting, I'm adding some heterosexual oneshots.


	12. Rose Weasley & Hugo Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At an adult club, Rose meets someone she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of some oneshots that don't include James, Albus, Scorpius or Teddy.

There was a secret that Rose had long been hiding from her family. She was known as a quiet and sensible young woman, but very recently, she had become more and more sad at having a very boring life. It had prompted her to take action that she previously would never have even considered.

The last few days, she had been visiting an adult club, and each time she had gone straight to a glory hole in one of the back booths. Her motive was simple, and it was to lose her virginity by any means necessary, even if she had no idea who it was. She had not had any luck so far, but wasn't about to give up.

She was naked in the booth, and had enchanted the area to have dark purple lighting. She was trying to keep herself ready by fingering her pussy. It was wet and ready for any opportunity presented to her. Rose was growing slightly impatient, but then she heard someone enter the booth next to her.

As she took a look through the opening in the wall, she saw that in fact it was her brother, Hugo on the other side. She gasped in shock, not knowing that Hugo would turn up. But as he got naked, she used her wand to put splatter lubricant over his dick.

"Whoa, someone's keen!" Hugo beamed.

"Come here, let me suck you" Rose responded.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Hugo chuckled.

"I'm glad" Rose mumbled.

As Hugo stuck his penis through the hole, Rose took a moment to admire the thick dick that was in front of her face. She never knew how big he was, but having her own brother in this situation was making her so horny.

"Put it in your mouth" Hugo ordered.

"Okay babe" Rose reacted.

Grabbing it in her hand, Rose held Hugo's penis up and then slowly guided it into her mouth. It was smooth and pleasant to feel, and she was enjoying the fact that after waiting so long, she was finally going to get to have some fun.

"That's very nice" Hugo complimented "You must get lots of practice"

It had surprised Rose that Hugo hadn't recongnised that it was her voice. Then again, that made it easier to move on with her desires. Oblivious to the fact that he was inside his own sister's mouth, Hugo kept going, feeling an amazing sense of power and freedom come over him.

"Is your clit nice and wet?" Hugo teased "Do you want me inside you?"

Rose answered by moaning in a muffled manner, thanks to the fact that her mouth was filled with Hugo's massive cock. She wished that the wall wasn't there, and that they were both seeing each other and enjoying mutual sensuality. Hugo however, wanted to hear her voice so Rose took him out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Hugo posed.

"My clit is so moist, it's dripping" Rose moaned "I really would love it if you would shove your dick inside me"

"Stroke me for a minute" Hugo instructed "Let me feel your hands on my penis"

"Whatever you want" Rose agreed.

She put her hand around Hugo's dick, and loved the way that it slightly twitched the moment her fingers touched him. She saw the pre-cum leaking out of the tip, and wanted to know waht it tasted like, so she moved her tongue along his slit.

"Wow, I've never felt so good before" Hugo grunted.

"Please, invade my virgin pussy" Rose pleaded "I want to feel your sperm inside me"

"That can be arranged, if you stroke me a bit more first" Hugo chuckled "Is that a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal" Rose concurred.

She used her wand to apply a bit of lubricant to her hand, to give her an easier time stroking him at a faster pace. He pushed inside the wall's opening a bit more, showing off his equally impressive balls to Rose.

"I bet your balls are so full" Rose commented.

"I'm going to empty them inside you" Hugo declared.

Just as she was getting a good rhythm going, Hugo pulled away and momentarily removed his cock and balls from the hole in the wall. Rose was disappointed, so much so that she made the mistake of looking through the hole, and that was then Hugo saw her.

"R-Rose?" Hugo muttered "Y-you've been d-doing this?"

"Sorry Hugo" Rose responded "I've just wanted to lose my virginity and I come here most nights. You're the first person to offer me it, but I wasn't planning specifically on having sex with you"

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. As Rose looked at the floor in shame, she heard the door to her booth opening, and when she looked up, Hugo had shoved his clothes on the floor next to hers, and locked the door behind him.

"I've wanted you for ages" Hugo admitted "Please say you'll let me finish this?"

"I loved having your cock in my mouth" Rose rejoined "It would be a pleasure if you would put it in my pussy"

"Get on your back and open your legs" Hugo said.

"To quote you, you don't have to ask me twice!" Rose giggled.

As she assumed that position, Rose waited as her pussy started dripping even more with excitement. It felt like an eternity whilst Hugo would kneel between her legs, lowering his body so that the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance.

"Push it in!" Rose begged.

"I'm going to" Hugo promised.

Just before he did, Hugo lowered his head down so that it was right above Rose's. She didn't know what he was planning to do, but when he pushed his face down and kissed her, she felt like her life was already ten times better.

The second Hugo pulled his head away, he pushed his cock inside Rose, feeling her hymen tear as he went all the way in. It was such a wet and hot feeling around him, that he felt like he could release almost immediately.

"I love it" Rose said "Please be rough"

"You want that?" Hugo teased "For me to show you a good time?"

Nodding happily, Rose relaxed and lay back as Hugo began thrusting into her. He was going so hard and fast that she finally found where her g-spot was. When Hugo moved, he was stimulating her so much, and she could feel her orgasm approaching.

"God Hugo!" Rose screeched "I think I'm going to squirt"

"I want to feel it" Hugo stated "Squirt for your brother!"

With one more rub on her g-spot, Rose felt her pussy contract hard around Hugo's member, releasing her juices all over it. It made her slick and ensured that Hugo discovered no further resistance as he thrust into her.

"I'm gonna cum too!" Hugo declared.

"Shoot inside me!" Rose pleaded "Make me pregnant"

"I'll get you pregnant" Hugo insisted "My sperm is powerful"

"The prove it!" Rose giggled.

As he thrust inside her one final time, Hugo shot his biggest load of sperm. It went deep into Rose, the force and amount causing it to reach her womb in seconds. When he slowly pulled out, he looked at Rose in shock.

"Did we really just do that?" Hugo questioned.

"Yes, and I don't regret it" Rose said.

"Neither do I" Hugo replied.

"Good, now let's get dressed and go home before people get suspicious" Rose instructed.

Smiling one last time at his sister, Hugo helped her up as he stood and got dressed, watching as Rose also put her clothes on with lightening speed. As they walked out they kept a low profile, but on the way home, they held hands lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Fred Weasley II & Lucy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst on a family visit, Lucy catches Fred doing something and uses it as a chance to get something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new ship I haven't written about before.
> 
> Told from Lucy's POV.

Visiting our extended family usually resulted in a massive argument. I usually felt more comfortable when we were in smaller groups, but everyone else disagreed, so at least five times each year, we would meet up together, which would fill me with a feeling of dread.

There was a silver lining, however, in the form of my cousin Fred. He was so handsome, with a tall frame and coffee coloured skin that I thought was amazing. I was so jealous, as he had never had acne, but I had constantly suffered from it. The main problem that I had was the fact that I really liked him, more than I should do.

As we all sat, cramped together in a rather inadequate room, I kept looking over at him. He would smile nervously before turning away from me. I didn't know what was going on, or why he was acting like this, but what I did know was that he had been acting like this the last few times we'd had family reunions.

I was casually in the background, not really speaking to anyone else, when I saw Fred walk away and go upstairs. As curiosity got the better of me, I instinctively followed him, noticing that he had gone into one of the many bedrooms.

There was a moment when I had to think about what I was doing, as I might have scared Fred and this could be why he went to a bedroom. I stood still for a few minutes, as my thoughts were beginning to flood my mind, and started to annoy me.

"Oh, Lucy!" Fred moaned.

After I heard that, I used a spell to clear out my ears to make sure that I had heard correctly. I knew Fred said my name, but did he really say it with a sexual undertone? Walking towards the open door, I went into the bedroom, and saw Fred lying flat on his back on the bed, completely naked.

He was erect, and he was rubbing his length furiously, completely oblivious to the fact that I was also in the room with him. Morality was being pumped into my mind through my thoughts, he was my cousin, I should put a stop to what he was doing. But then my heart took over, telling me that if Fred loved me, as much as I loved him, I should go for it.

The smile on my face grew as I saw Fred look as if he was in total heaven. His abs, his hair, his body... Oh my god they were just so perfect, and I wanted to experience him. I took off my clothes quietly, so that Fred wouldn't stop, before I approached the bed.

"Lucy you do good things to me" Fred panted "If only you were here in this room to help me out"

This was it, the moment where I would either make or break one of the most important relationships I had ever had. Slowly, I sat down on the bed next to Fred, but he didn't seem to notice. I knew I had to try and get his attention, so I gently stroked his leg.

"I... Lucy?!" Fred screeched "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Fred" I reacted "I got worried about you and when I found you here, moaning my name... My feelings took over"

"Your feelings?" Fred pressed.

"I've liked you for the longest time" I revealed.

That was when Fred sat up and looked at me, his eyes were so soulful that I got lost in them very easily. Before I realised what was happening, Fred pressed his lips ever so gently against mine, and my heart felt as if it was doing a dance. He smiled at me when we parted.

"Going back to what I was saying earlier" Fred said "Would you help me out?"

I simply chuckled, before pushing him back down on the bed. I moved so that I was in between his legs, and looking at his big cock. The head was pulsating in a way that encouraged me to touch it. I wrapped my hand around his dick, hearing the gasp that escaped his mouth.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be here with you" I declared.

"I feel the same, exactly the same" Fred concurred.

I began stroking him slowly, watching the way that he caressed his own abs with his hand. I used my free hand to rub his leg, and he relaxed further as I did so. It was so new to me, this whole experience, that I was unsure of what to do.

"Am I pleasing you?" I wondered "Am I giving you pleasure?"

"Yes you are" Fred assured "But can we go further?"

"In what way?" I enquired.

"I want to feel those moist lips around my penis" Fred explained.

This talk was making my pussy feel so wet that it was dripping. I moved my hand down to rub myself, as my clit was begging for attention. I used my fingers to slowly stimulate myself, but I was stopped when Fred put his hand on my hair.

"Move around so you are facing my feet" Fred instructed.

"Okay" I agreed.

As I moved, I didn't know what to expect, but in the new position, I lowered myself down, teasing the tip of his penis with my lips. I licked the slit, as it began to release pre-cum. The taste was divine, and being unable to resist anymore, I lowered my mouth around his shaft, feeling him open it all the way up.

"That's even better than I hoped" Fred stated.

As I began slowly moving my mouth up and down his shaft, I was taken by surprise as I felt something soft and moist on my vagina. I took a moment to look back, and saw that Fred was using his tongue to slowly lick me. This was something I had never considered, but I was so glad he did it.

"Oh god, your tongue... It makes me want you even more" I moaned.

I had to try doing something, as I took his cock back into my mouth, I began moving up and down on Fred's tongue. He made his tongue go stiff, and feeling it invade me was making me even more wet than I already was.

My mouth wrapped tighter and tighter around his length as he gave me pleasure. His penis was slippery and shiny from my slobber, and it highlighted all of the details. My self control had left me, as I got off of Fred, much to his frustration.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fred reacted.

"I need you inside me" I pleaded "I've waited long enough!"

"Let me just get a condom" Fred said "I'm sure there are some here"

"No, don't bother" I insisted.

"But what about the risks?" Fred argued.

"Who cares?" I replied.

Using my wand, I cast a spell that tied Fred up on the bed. I knew I was probably moving too quickly, but I needed that satisfaction and I knew that there was a good chance I would never get this opportunity again, so I wanted to have everything.

"Are you sure about this?" Fred persisted "If you get pregnant---"

"Everything will be fine" I interrupted "Now, don't you want to be inside me?"

Watching him nod gave me the go ahead to start. I climbed on top of Fred, and felt the tip of his cock rub gently against my pussy. The head was big and I had a bit of concern that I might not fit it inside, but I took a breath, and relaxed. I lowered myself down and felt him open me up, my hymen tearing willingly before he was all the way inside.

"Your pussy is so wet" Fred complimented.

"And it's yours too" I declared.

I moved slowly to begin with so that I had the chance to get used to how big he was. Fortunately, doing so allowed me to locate my g-spot, so I manoeuvred my body so that every time I moved, his penis would rub against the right area.

"I want you so badly" I panted.

"You've got me" Fred insisted.

His husky voice was turning me on, and I began bouncing on him. I had no idea that any cock could truly fill my pussy, but Fred's was huge and I was enjoying him. As he was tied up, I knew I would have to do all the work to get both of us to climax.

"You want to shoot that seed inside me?" I teased "To coat my inner walls?"

"Yes baby" Fred grunted "Your pussy is a temple of happiness"

"Oh god!" I screeched.

I couldn't help it, as my pussy contracted around his dick and squirted juice over him. The orgasm was so different to any previous ones I had whilst alone. It took complete hold of my body, and lasted several seconds, making me buck and jolt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Fred screamed.

Mercifully, I felt his hot sperm shoot up inside me, flooding my insides with warm liquid. I continued bouncing, as I hated the idea of a single drop being wasted. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier as I milked him for all he had.

"That was amazing" Fred declared.

"You know how to fill me" I chuckled.

As I got off from him, I lay down next to Fred before kissing him once again. There was such a strong connection between us, and I was so grateful. When I remembered that he was still tied up, I decided to have a bit more fun. I wrapped my hand around the head of his cock, and rubbed.

"Whoa!" Fred panted "Stop!"

"But I'm having so much fun!" I insisted "And you have such a nice dick!"

I rubbed him for a few moments, watching as his body began twitching from the torture I was putting him through. When I finally let him go, I removed the ropes with my wand before we got dressed. It was at that point I made a worrying observation.

"Oh crap!" I boomed.

"What's wrong?" Fred rejoined.

"We never shut the door" I observed.

Whilst I was nervous, I saw a hint of a smirk on Fred's face, almost as if he wanted us to get caught. We went back downstairs to join the others, and remained close to each other. It was in that moment that I started to enjoy these family reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. Fred Weasley II & Roxanne Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred tries to talk to Roxanne about a problem, but gets more than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ship I haven't written before.
> 
> Told from Fred's POV.

I had never been lucky when it came to ladies. I tried to turn up the charm in order to prove that I was the best person anyone could be with, but usually that would result in my humiliation through rejection and hints of disgust from whoever I was talking to.

There were so many times when I believed I was doing the correct thing, but each time I found out that I had no chance. My heart ached so much, and when I was on my own, I felt like crying. I know, it sounds silly, but my feelings were important to me.

In previous occurrences, I would avoid talking to anyone about the rejection, as it reminded me of my inner sadness. I really hoped that one day I would get my happy ending, but based on the reputation I had garnered, my hopes weren't too high.

As I sat quietly in my bedroom, there was a knock at the door. It was very strange for that to happen, as my family would normally come in and out of my room freely. I stood up and walked towards the door, opening it slowly to see Roxanne.

"Hi Fred" Roxanne greeted "I think we need to talk"

"Okay" I sighed "Come in Roxanne"

She smiled and walked in to the room, sitting down on my bed. I sat next to her, after she patted the space beside where she was sat. My sister and I had been close, but I didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone about my problems, as I feared they would mock me.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Roxanne opened.

"No, nothing" I replied.

"So, you aren't upset by the way that girl threw her drink over you in the leaky cauldron?" Roxanne persisted "I was there, I saw it"

"Oh that" I mumbled "It's fine, no problem for me"

She shook her head, clearly knowing that I was lying to her. Putting her arm around me, I found myself feeling better as this was the most attention I had been paid for a while. Just as I was getting into the hug, I realised that my head was resting on her breast.

"I think you know that's not true" Roxanne reacted "If that's how girls see you, then they don't deserve you"

"But they keep rejecting me" I responded "How long will it be before someone loves me?"

"You will find someone, you're such a nice guy" Roxanne complimented.

I tried to listen to what she was saying, but being so close to her breast was making me hard. I never thought about her in a sexual way before, but having her in this position was making me look at Roxanne in a completely different way.

I pulled away from Roxanne and looked at her, seeing the sympathetic, loving expression that was on her face. This made me lose my common sense, as without thinking, I pressed my lips against hers, feeling my sister in such close proximity for the first time. She pushed me away, and looked at me in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Roxanne questioned.

"I'm sorry, it's just... No girl has ever shown me love before" I reacted.

She looked down at my body, and I guessed that she was looking at the bulge in my trousers. I tried not to move, because any stimulation might make me moan and embarrass myself in front of Roxanne. Then she stood up, removing her clothes with her wand.

"Well, you've been bad and are in need of punishment" Roxanne declared.

"What are you doing?" I pressed.

I stood up and tried to get more answers, but using her wand again, she cast a spell that stripped me of all my clothes. I tried to cover my raging boner in order to maintain my dignity, but Roxanne moved really fast and had grabbed my erection in her warm, soft hand.

"We need to get this sorted" Roxanne teased "Sit down"

I sat on the edge of my bed completely naked with no sense of dignity left. Roxanne moved in between my legs, meaning I could feel her breath against me. She lifted my penis up out of the way, and then looked at my balls.

"What are you going to do to me?" I wondered.

"I need you to see how bad you are" Roxanne stated.

She wrapped her hand around my scrotum, making me feel slightly worried that she would hurt my balls. But then, she gently took one of them into her mouth, sucking and chewing on it in a way that made me completely rock hard.

"Roxanne... Where did you learn to do this?" I whispered.

"I heard about it Fred" Roxanne explained.

Roxanne proceeded to take my other ball into her mouth. My scrotum was wet from her saliva, but feeling her mouth around my testicles made me feel like my balls were alive. She was giving me something I needed, without me realising.

"Roxanne, suck me off, please!" I begged.

"Okay Fred, just for you" Roxanne agreed.

As she moved up slightly, she slowly wrapped her lips around my penis. She sucked very securely, making me throb with excitement from her moist mouth. I was in such a nice place, and I wanted it to last forever. Roxanne was making me feel happy.

"God you can deep throat!" I observed "I feel myself going so far inside you!"

The moan that she made sent vibrations through my dick, as I realised that I was starting to get close. She used her hand to massage my balls again, almost willing me to shoot right there. Her head bobbed up and down faster.

"I'm getting so close" I warned.

My breaths were quick and loud, as I grabbed the back of her head. I knew that this was going to finish soon, as my body started to get tense. She kept making those sexy sounds, moaning with pleasure and slurping on my member. I couldn't hold myself back any further.

"Aah!" I screeched.

Pushing her head all the way down, I shot my semen down the back of her throat. I never knew how good this could feel, but having her around my penis ensured that I kept releasing, with a total of five jets of my cum going inside her.

I watched as she held herself in position, and I started feeling so good after the pleasure had gone through me. When she removed me from her mouth, there was a pop as the head was released, and I was overwhelmed by what we did.

"Does that feel better?" Roxanne wondered "And does it also prove that I love you?"

"It felt amazing" I declared "And I love you too"

"I'm glad to help" Roxanne commented.

I felt like I was indebted to my sister, as she went above and beyond what she should do to help me out. I felt slightly guilty, but then I had a great idea that I hoped would pay her back for her kindness. I pulled her up onto the bed and kissed her, before making a suggestion.

"Why don't you let me return the favour?" I proposed.

"You want to lick my pussy?" Roxanne reacted.

I nodded and she got on all fours on the bed. I had a chance to see her whole body once again, admiring all of her curvaceous features. I started by using my right hand to grab her breast, feeling how heavy and floppy it was.

"Wow, those are big" I complimented.

"No other guy has ever touched them" Roxanne stated.

I put a leg over, and sat on top of her, using my hands to reach around and grab both of her breasts. They were so nice and I was happy that the first girl I got intimate with, was the one that I cared so deeply for, and who clearly cared deeply for me.

"You like those titties?" Roxanne teased.

"I do, but I want to try your pussy most" I giggled.

"I'm ready when you are" Roxanne rejoined.

I took this as a prompt to hurry up, as Roxanne looked like she was desperate for this to happen. I knelt down behind her, using my thumbs to pull the walls of her clit apart and see her opening in all of it's glory. She had such a nice looking vagina, and I began by using my finger. She tensed at the touch.

"God, that's what I want" Roxanne moaned "Find my zone of pleasure"

I explored her opening with my finger, curling it slightly and feeling around. It felt so smooth and wet, so it was easy for me to move around and find what I was looking for. One long movement resulting a moan, which meant I had found her g-spot.

"That's where I need you" Roxanne panted.

Withdrawing my finger, I used my tongue to push into her pussy. It tasted nice and I enjoyed the feel against my long tongue. I found her g-spot again and began licking at it wildly, watching as her clit became more and more moist.

"I can't get enough!" Roxanne screamed.

I went faster and faster, enjoying the fact that she was at my mercy. Then I felt her walls contract around my tongue, and lots of liquid squirted over my face. I didn't know it was possible for any lady to orgasm like this, I guess this is what it feels like when guys cum on your face.

I took my tongue out slowly, to savour every moment that I was inside Roxanne. When I was fully out, her walls closed up and she lay back down on the bed. I felt myself grow tired quickly, and I joined her. She snuggled into me lovingly.

"That was great" Roxanne commented.

"I hope we can do it again" I retorted.

As we were about to kiss, the door started to creak so I used my wand to dress us and Roxanne quickly stood up. No one came in, but it was a close call, so Roxanne left, leaving me on my own, completely forgetting about previous rejections, and looking forward to more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Hugo Weasley & Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone else is out, Lily visits Hugo and discovers her true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting ship to write.

After the others had gone, Lily was left alone in the house with Hugo. He had stayed over in order to be closer to work, and from the moment he had stepped foot in the Potter house, Hugo had been the object of affection for Lily.

In many ways, she was worried about being alone with the handsome Hugo, as it would mean that she would have no one to stop her from being over reactive. The issue was getting so big that she had locked herself in the bathroom, in order to sort out her lust.

As she stood, looking in the mirror, Lily felt bad because she was not being true to herself, nor was she being true to Hugo. How on earth was she going to explain her feelings to him? With everyone else constantly around, Hugo could reveal her secret to the family and get her in trouble.

But then the urge was too much, as her vagina was starting to drip. She had to remove her skirt and her underwear to stop them from getting coated, but as she did so, she came to the conclusion that she might as well take all of her clothes off, and live out a fantasy.

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub, feeling herself become cold. Taking her index finger, she slowly started to rub circles around her clit, teasing herself into thinking that she could have something that was always going to be off limits to her.

"Oh Hugo, you don't know what you do to me" Lily muttered "My pussy years for you, but I'm not allowed to have you"

As she continued rubbing, Lily became more and more turned on, and then pushed her index finger into her entrance. She knew it would never compare to having Hugo inside her for real, but it was the closest she would ever get to that feeling.

What she didn't know, was that Hugo was stood outside the bathroom with his ear to the door. He wanted to listen to what Lily was saying and doing. He heard what she had said, and it sent the blood rushing to his penis. He was quickly uncomfortable as his erection pressed against the cloth of his underwear.

Working on instinct, Hugo grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it, noting that Lily hadn't locked it and so he could open the door. He popped his head through the opening, and was greeted by Lily fingering herself, which caused him to want to get a piece of the action.

"I would've helped you out, if I knew how much you wanted me" Hugo interrupted.

A blush came over Lily's face, as she quickly grabbed her skirt to cover her vagina. She wasn't expecting Hugo to be there, but he had seen her and now she couldn't deny how she felt. As he approached her, she noticed the bulge in his trousers.

"W-what?" Lily stuttered.

"I like you Lily" Hugo declared "And I want this as much as you do"

"But what would everyone say?" Lily argued "We're family"

"True love doesn't discriminate" Hugo soothed.

He caressed the side of her face, before leaning down to kiss Lily. Hugo could feel her arms wrap around him as she melted into his passion. It caused her skirt to fall off, exposing her entrance for Hugo to see clear as day. This time, she didn't even attempt to cover it up again.

"Fair is fair" Lily interjected "Before any action, I want to see you naked too"

With more motivation than he realised he had, Hugo removed his clothes, exposing his pale skin and throbbing member to Lily. It curved up slightly, and was circumcised, but Lily didn't mind that, as it would mean there would be nothing in the way.

Moving her hand closer, she began stroking him. Hugo was really pleased that she was so up for this, and closed his eyes, before her hand wrapped around him. There was only one thing that he desired, and that was for Lily to be with him forever. Her fingers wrapped around him, increasing the sensation.

"You have such a big penis" Lily complimented "It looks so tempting"

"And your vagina is perfection" Hugo reacted "There is nothing I would love more, than to take a closer look"

Releasing her hand from his penis, Lily got on her hands and knees and faced away from Hugo. He never knew just how gorgeous a lady could be before seeing this. As he lowered himself down, his face got so close to her opening, and he could stop himself. He held his tongue out, and started to lick around the outside.

"You tease me well" Lily panted "You have a talent for this"

He was enjoying the feeling of the moist clit against his face, and the loved being inside her. It was a feeling that was new to him, but he couldn't get enough of it. Lily began backing herself up against him, which caused Hugo to start stroking himself. He moved away slightly when Lily began talking.

"I want to go all the way with you" Lily commented "I need your penis to be inside me"

"If you want it, then I will give it" Hugo pledged.

"But I can't afford to get pregnant" Lily warned.

"Well, let's try anal then" Hugo suggested.

Smiling proudly, Lily nodded as Hugo put lubricant on his penis using his wand, before covering Lily's ass with it too. She had no preparation, but in many ways this turned her on, as the first thing that would ever be inside her ass, would be Hugo's dick.

"Are you ready?" Hugo wondered.

"Ready" Lily reacted.

Carefully, Hugo positioned himself at her entrance and began pushing into her ass. It was tight and warm around him, which gave him a pleasant sensation. He grabbed her shoulders in order to push her down and go as far as he could inside her.

"That's huge!" Lily screeched "It's stretching my hole"

"Oh yeah?" Hugo teased "It's squeezing me so well"

With the lubrication being more than sufficient, Hugo began moving in and out of Lily, holding on her shoulders to keep her steady. There was no stopping him, as his dick invaded her hole and sent her into an orgasmic trance.

Lily was fingering her vagina, wanting to get her g-spot at the same time she had Hugo inside her. Their bodies started to drip with sweat, as they really got into the movements. Her pussy could not take anymore, and as she hit her g-spot one final time, her orgasm took hold, squirting her fluids onto the floor.

"That's it, squirt for me!" Hugo encouraged.

"I'm squirting everything I've got!" Lily retorted.

That was it for Hugo, who followed Lily by thrusting into her forcefully, and shooting his load deep into her ass. He held himself in position, because he wanted it to stay inside her. Her ass kept pulsating around him, which kept him releasing for a good minute.

As he pulled out, he felt like he would pull her hole inside out, but he was released with no issues. Lily turned over and sat up, before kissing Hugo once more. She was fully satisfied for the first time, but when she saw the clock, she knew they had to be quick, so she got dressed, prompting Hugo to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Hugo wondered.

"Everyone is due back in five minutes!" Lily panicked.

This gave Hugo a hurry up, as he got changed and followed Lily downstairs to the living room. They sat down next to each other, staring into one another's eyes, before Lily felt something. Hugo's sperm was falling out of her.

"I can feel it dribbling out of me" Lily whispered.

"I'll sort it" Hugo soothed.

He turned her over on her stomach and lifted her skirt up, before pulling her underwear down slightly. Using his tongue, he cleaned up all of the sperm, keeping it in his mouth before dressing her again. Lily was confused, but then Hugo kissed her, allowing her to taste his sperm.

The front door opened and Hugo pulled away from Lily before they were caught. He noticed that she had a glob of sperm on her lower lip, so he used his finger to push it into her mouth. He couldn't believe it, but they had managed to fool around and weren't caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	16. Lily Luna Potter & Harry Potter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily walks in on her brother Harry doing something and finds herself unable to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight AU chapter, as Albus & James don't exist, replaced by Harry Potter II (Harry Junior).
> 
> Told from Lily's POV.

My relationship with my brother was never perfect. He was a year older than me, but we had always had a tense overtone as siblings. He was a split image of my dad, which meant that one thing that was good about him, was the fact that he was gorgeous.

This was one of the more difficult parts of our relationship. I knew that he would never like me, he wasn't supposed to after all, but in the wizarding world, no-one else made me feel this way. I began stealing glances at him whenever I got the chance, especially when mum and dad were not around.

One afternoon, my life changed forever, as I used my wand to enchant my room to play peaceful music, giving a calming effect to me. I had hoped that this would also mean I wouldn't be listening to Harry say anything, but that's where things became difficult.

As I sat on my bed, surrounded by candles, I was listening to the pleasant sounds when I heard a loud moan. It made me feel tense, as I wasn't sure what type of moan it was, whether it was one of real pain, or one of sexual pleasure.

Then my concentration on the music was gone, and I stood up, walking out of my room and trying to locate the moans. I heard them coming from the bathroom, so cautiously, I approached the bathroom, noticing how the door was open. Carefully, I looked through the gap, and saw I sight that I had only dreamed of.

Harry was on kneeling on the floor facing away from me. He was completely naked, and judging from the way that his arm was moving, I assumed that he was masturbating. I had a choice of what I could do, but in reality, there was only one thing that I really wanted to do.

I literally ripped my clothes off, not caring at the fact that I wouldn't be able to wear them again. My body felt cool in the slight breeze that came from the open window. I returned my eyes to my brother, who was beginning to thrust a bit, his muscular body looking strong and impressive. His feet were massive, and I hoped that this meant other areas of his anatomy would be too.

Licking my finger, I lowered my hand until I reached my dripping vagina. I felt myself shudder with anticipation, as I inserted a finger inside myself, quickly finding my g-spot. I tried to remain as quiet as possible, because I was enjoying what I saw, and didn't want Harry to stop.

"Oh Lily, your mouth feel so good around my dick" Harry moaned.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

He was fantasising about me, and that made me even more moist. I put another finger inside my pussy, wanting to imagine that Harry was inserting his penis inside me. My breathing was getting heavy, but I managed to remain quiet.

"I wish I could let go inside you" Harry persisted "To let my seed fill your womb"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

I was unable to stop myself, with the pleasure flowing through my body and Harry talking in the most sexual way I'd ever heard. When I made the noise, Harry looked at me, almost in disbelief, before he stood up and turned around. I saw him continue to stroke himself, with his thick, cut dick standing proudly.

"L-Lily" Harry grunted "What are you?---"

"Don't worry, I feel the same way" I declared "I can give you exactly what you want"

This must've awoken something in him, as he walked over to me and grabbed my hair, pulling me against his body and kissing my lips. Feeling his muscles against my skin was amazing, his penis brushed ever so lightly against my entrance and my clit was hungry for him.

He pulled away from me, but before he could do anything else, I used my hands to start stroking his dick. It was so long, that I could use both my hands next to each other. His eyes closed, and then I tried to talk dirty to him.

"Just imagine, my tight little pussy could be around this" I teased.

"I want you so bad" Harry moaned.

On my knees, I saw his big dick right in front of my face. The head was purple and looked like a mushroom, looking like it wanted to be surrounded by something warm and wet. Slowly, I kissed the tip and licked the slit, making him judder.

"Put it in your mouth baby" Harry pleaded.

Looking up at him, I wrapped my lips around Harry's penis, rubbing my hand up his leg until reaching his scrotum. As I sucked along his shaft, my hand massaged his balls, hoping to get his sperm ready for release after some more pleasure.

"I hope your clit feels this amazing" Harry panted.

My head started moving faster, going all the way down to the base of his dick, and back up to the tip. My slobber made the movement easier, but when I began feeling his body go stiff, I removed my mouth from his member, seeing his frustration.

"Why did you stop?" Harry complained.

"Don't you want to experience my clit?" I reacted "To shoot a load inside me?"

"I want it more than anything" Harry insisted.

After that, I allowed him to take control of me, as he pushed me onto the floor on my back. He got on his knees between my legs, before leaning down and grabbing my breasts. His hands were strong and made me feel safe, as he moved my boobies around lovingly.

"Those titties are great" Harry complimented.

"Thank you Harry" I rejoined.

As he began moving them around faster, I felt the tip of his cock enter my pussy. The way it stretched me out was so intense that I let out a loud moan. Harry immediately stopped playing with my breasts, and looked down to where his penis was resting.

"I guess it's time" Harry chuckled.

"Go all the way inside me, please!" I begged.

He laughed at me before lowering his whole body, kissing me once again, whilst simultaneously pushing his length inside me. My hymen tore without complaint, and when he went as far as he could go, I genuinely thought his head was inside me womb.

"You're blessed with such a massive knob" I declared.

"Your pussy is so, so tight and I love it!" Harry beamed.

Then he began thrusting into me, sending a rush of passion through my body and lust through my veins. I never knew that anyone could be as big as my brother, but having him inside me was the biggest turn on I'd ever had in my life.

"I love it" I muttered.

"I want to give you everything" Harry pledged.

"Fill my pussy up" I encouraged "Flood my womb with your seed"

"That's what I'm going to do" Harry assured "You'll feel it inside you"

I was unable to hold on, as he thrust in me with so much force that I was pushed over the edge. My clit clamped around his cock and covered it in my juices, leaving me feeling so satisfied and ready for everything that he was going to give me.

"I'm going to cum soon" Harry said.

"Good, let it all go" I responded.

He began thrusting so quickly that I felt like I was vibrating. Then he let out a big grunt and shoved himself all the way inside me. I felt several jets of warm sperm entering me, travelling up to my womb quicker than I ever imagined.

"Take it all" Harry panted.

"Every last drop" I persisted.

When Harry had finished shooting, he dismounted and lay down beside me. We looked at each other, before once again allowing our lips to meet in a warm, passionate kiss. We didn't move, remaining naked on the bathroom floor and just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"You're mine" Harry declared.

"I always will be" I agreed.

As we saw the sun set through the window, we stood up and went into his bedroom. Getting into bed, we snuggled under the covers, with no more animosity between us. Falling asleep together, I felt as if we were just meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	17. Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking up with his boyfriend, Teddy gets a treat from Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be spread over 2 parts.
> 
> Here is Part 1.

When he thought about everything, Teddy shouldn't have been so surprised. He had been dating his now ex-boyfriend since his final year at Hogwarts, and he thought that they were solid. He tried as hard as he could to be loving and supportive of them, but that wasn't enough to keep them.

It was when he found his boyfriend with an anonymous lady at a nightclub, that he decided he wanted to break up with them. Teddy didn't even try to make a big deal out of it, despite the fact his head was telling him that he should. He ended the relationship by telling his ex to shove it.

The last week had been spent in bed, doing nothing but staring at a picture of the vile ex-boyfriend he had dumped. Teddy's social life had become almost non-existent, resulting in many of his friends being unaware of his situation and worrying about him.

That wasn't good enough for Scorpius, who decided that he needed to know Teddy was okay. He was fully aware that Teddy wasn't in a good place, as he had been told about everything that had happened. Scorpius had been the last person Teddy had spoken to before he cut himself off from the world.

It was a long walk to Teddy's house, but Scorpius didn't care, he just wanted to ensure that Teddy was going to get over the issues he had been through. He also saw it as a chance that he wanted, as Scorpius had finally come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Teddy.

When he got there, Scorpius became increasingly concerned, as the front door wasn't locked. Anyone could just walk in and do anything they wanted, and Teddy might not even know. Feeling his heart control his body, Scorpius entered the house and searched for Teddy.

It didn't last long, as Scorpius located the other wizard quickly in his bedroom. There was an awkward silence as their eyes met, with Scorpius feeling nothing but love and adoration for Teddy, and Teddy feeling so depressed about the week he had gone through.

"Teddy, I had to come and see you" Scorpius explained.

"I don't know why, it's not as if I matter" Teddy sighed.

That made Scorpius give in, as he rushed over to Teddy, and planted a big kiss on his lips. Their mouths stayed still to begin with, before Scorpius began opening up a bit, prompting Teddy to use his tongue to explore it.

"You matter to me" Scorpius pledged "I'm glad you broke up with that idiot"

"You are?" Teddy reacted "But why?"

"Because I love you" Scorpius declared "And I have done for as long as I can remember"

Taking a moment to gaze into Scorpius' eyes, Teddy saw the gentle smile that was on his face. He had never noticed just how gorgeous Scorpius was, nor had he realised that during their kiss session, Teddy had become fully erect, and his penis was sticking into Scorpius' leg.

"I love you too!" Teddy rejoined "You are beautiful"

"That would be what your penis says too" Scorpius giggled.

"Do you maybe, fancy having sex with me?" Teddy wondered.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Scorpius responded.

"That's fantastic!" Teddy beamed.

Using his wand, Teddy changed the room to make it more romantic. Rose petals were covering the floor, and candles were lit around the bed. As they both slowly removed their clothes, they took their time to take a good look at what they both had.

"Your boyfriend didn't know what he was missing out on" Scorpius observed.

"We never got that far sadly" Teddy muttered.

"Well, let's not waste any time" Scorpius enthused "What would you like me to do?"

"Stroke me" Teddy requested "Wrap your hand around my cock"

There was a small moan of pleasure from Scorpius from the suggestion, and Teddy knew that this was going to be good. Scorpius lightly wrapped his fingers around Teddy's long, throbbing dick. It was so thick that Scorpius couldn't wrap his hand all the way around.

"You are lucky to have such a big one" Scorpius chuckled.

"I would say size doesn't matter" Teddy insisted.

As he began rubbing his hand along the shaft, and up around the head, Scorpius could feel himself getting hard. There was not much he could do, other than use his free hand to offer himself a bit of light relief, but when Teddy noticed, he had a better idea.

"Scorpius, lie down one the bed for me" Teddy instructed.

"Okay Teddy" Scorpius agreed.

As he got into position, Scorpius didn't know what Teddy was going to do. He relaxed, knowing that Teddy was going to give him something to be happy about. He looked down and saw Teddy crawl in between his legs, getting ever so close, until he made contact.

Pursing his lips, Teddy kissed the tip of Scorpius' erect dick, making him moan loudly in pleasure. He followed this by allowing the head of Scorpius' dick to enter his mouth, sucking on it so that the skin of his cheeks were tightly against Scorpius penis.

"Oh god" Scorpius whispered "I have dreamed of this moment"

After a few seconds, Teddy started to go down deeper, allowing Scorpius to feel his entire mouth including the back of his throat. Reaching the base of Scorpius' length, Teddy listened to the way that Scorpius' breathing changed. He was now getting heavier and louder, with his body sweating.

"I'm so happy" Scorpius muttered "Your mouth is around me"

Then Teddy began to slowly move his head up and down, feeling the way that Scorpius' cock forced his mouth to open wide when it entered. Scorpius was so into it that he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, wanting to only have the sensation of Teddy around his knob.

"I can feel my sperm dancing with joy" Scorpius persisted "They want to be inside you"

With the increased speed that Teddy was going at, Scorpius wasn't able to last long. With one particularly long movement, Scorpius thrust deep into Teddy's mouth, spurting his hot seed directly down Teddy's throat. It was his biggest orgasm, and he was overjoyed that it had all gone inside Teddy.

When Teddy began moving his head up, he made sure to pay attention to the sensitive tip of Scorpius' penis. It made Scorpius moan louder, and one final little glob of cum shot out into Teddy's mouth, before he released Scorpius altogether.

"You suck so well" Scorpius complimented.

"Thank you" Teddy reacted.

Then without saying another word, Teddy changed things around. He stood Scorpius up, and together they kissed one another, before Teddy used his wand to evoke a lubrication charm. Scorpius couldn't wait for what Teddy was about to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	18. Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to resist his urges, Teddy dominates Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.

There was barely a second that went by before Teddy took full control. He shoved Scorpius onto the bed, face down so that his beautifully round butt was facing up, inviting Teddy to explore it. Scorpius now knew exactly what Teddy was thinking about doing.

"That butt is calling to me" Teddy teased.

"I know, it wants you so badly" Scorpius retorted.

As he pulled Scorpius' legs apart, Teddy knelt in between them and got a good look at Scorpius' ass. It looked so nice when it was shiny, and Teddy couldn't resist putting his thumbs near the entrance to Scorpius' hole and separating the cheeks to expose the pink ring.

"That looks tight" Teddy observed "Am I your first?"

"Yes you are" Scorpius explained "I've been keeping myself back for you"

"I'm glad you did, I can't wait to get inside that hole" Teddy chuckled.

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual" Scorpius replied.

As Teddy lowered his head closer, he licked his lips, anticipating the sweet taste of Scorpius' virgin hole. Using his hand, he caressed one of the cheeks, feeling how smooth and wobbly it was in his hand. It looked so inviting, so Teddy kissed both cheeks lovingly, inching closer to the hole each time.

"I wish I could tell you just how much I've wanted this" Scorpius said.

That was when Teddy was just above the hole, and Scorpius knew it. He relaxed, showing Teddy how he could make his ring contract and expand at will. Whilst it was expanded, Teddy inserted his tongue, pushing it in as far as it would go, and feeling the warmth getting stronger as Scorpius contracted his hole around it.

"Your tongue goes so deep!" Scorpius moaned "I can't wait to find out how far your cock can go!"

Neither could Teddy, but he wanted to make sure he got a taste of Scorpius before violating his hole. It was nice and wet, becoming more slick with every lick of his tongue. Scorpius began moving back towards him, allowing his cheeks to surround Teddy's face, squeezing against Teddy's head slightly.

"I can't wait any longer!" Scorpius complained "You have to teach me my lesson now!"

The way Scorpius begged made Teddy feel so horny, and was all he needed to stay completely hard. When he withdrew his tongue, he felt a popping sound that told him Scorpius still had room to stretch. His heart raced as he moved up Scorpius' body to kiss him on the lips, before he made his move.

"I am going to show you things you've never experienced" Teddy pledged.

"I will do anything to ensure your cum is inside me" Scorpius retorted.

Feeling the tip of Teddy's penis against his entrance sent Scorpius wild. He tried to make sure he was in a position that would make it as easy as possible for both of them. Teddy guided his dick inside Scorpius using his hand, pushing all the way in. He felt Scorpius relax his hole, making it easier.

"You have a great talent at making yourself go slack" Teddy commented.

"Thanks, perhaps you'd like me tightly around you?" Scorpius suggested.

As he contracted his hole around Teddy's penis, Scorpius felt the cock throb inside him. He had never been treated with such power before in his life, and now he wanted it constantly. When Teddy didn't move, Scorpius used his initiative, bouncing back on Teddy's cock.

"Oh god, that's a beautiful hole!" Teddy exclaimed.

"And it's all yours" Scorpius reacted.

After bouncing back on Teddy, Scorpius began moving his hips around, jiggling his butt in a way that allowed Teddy to feel every part of his hole. Teddy loved the feel of Scorpius twerking on his member, but then wanted to take back control.

"It's time for you to be put in your place" Teddy grunted.

"Please treat me like the cock slut I am" Scorpius encouraged.

Grabbing Scorpius' shoulder, Teddy began thrusting into him whilst also pulling him back on his dick. Their bodies were moving in sync with one another, and every time Teddy entered, he rubbed against Scorpius' prostate, causing him to start creaming over Teddy's dick.

"Do you want my load?" Teddy moaned.

"I want it so deep inside me" Scorpius confirmed.

They got quicker and quicker, until Teddy could not hold his orgasm back any longer. He fell down slightly as his penis went all the way inside Scorpius' hole, the impact of their bodies crashing together making Scorpius' cheeks jiggle.

"Spray my insides with it" Scorpius begged.

"You've got a deal!" Teddy reacted.

He shot his load, firing several hot, thick streams of his sperm inside Scorpius' hole. He never knew how good it would feel to release inside someone else, particularly someone that he cared about as much as he did for Scorpius.

"Wow, you gave me an intense release" Teddy laughed.

"And it coated me" Scorpius giggled.

As he slowly removed his cock from Scorpius' ass, Teddy felt so happy and relaxed, but then sad when his dick was no longer surrounded by Scorpius' hole. He lay side by side with his new boyfriend, putting an arm around him lovingly.

"If we can do that again, I would be most happy" Scorpius declared.

"I think that can be arranged" Teddy chuckled.

Using his wand, Teddy returned the room to normal, as they both put their underwear back on. Scorpius fell asleep resting his head on Teddy's chest, causing Teddy to kiss his forehead and wrap his arms around Scorpius even more tightly and protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	19. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing an interesting phone call, James' relationship with Albus takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also going to be spread over 2 chapters.
> 
> Here is Part 1.

When James woke up, it was midday. He didn't know why he had slept so much, but he wasn't going to complain about getting some extra shut eye. There was silence around him, and he felt like he was in a world of pure bliss.

As he got out of bed, he was wearing his tank top and his boxers, but wasn't too bothered about getting dressed. He went downstairs to the kitchen, thinking about breakfast but then realising it was time for lunch.

He was about to talk to Albus, when he noticed his brother was on the phone. Usually, James would leave him to it, but based on the fact that Albus was on the phone to Scorpius, his interest was captured and he felt the need to listen in. It was made all the more interesting by the fact that Albus had his phone on loudspeaker, so James could hear every word.

Oblivious to all of this, Albus had sat down at the kitchen table, facing away from his brother, and had been talking happily to Scorpius when the topic of conversation became very intense. Albus wasn't quite prepared to confront something that he had been pushing to the back of his mind, but Scorpius thought otherwise.

"So, how is James?" Scorpius wondered.

"James is okay, he's overslept" Albus reacted.

"Oh, did you go and check on him?" Scorpius persisted.

"No, I left him to it" Albus responded.

"I bet you wanted to though" Scorpius teased "James is quite a hunk"

This made James really confused, as he had no idea what Scorpius was alluding to. Albus meanwhile was blushing perfusely, whilst trying to remain calm with the emotions he was feeling. He took a deep breath, before replying.

"You promised we wouldn't talk about that again" Albus muttered "I hate that I feel like this about him"

"Why do you hate it?" Scorpius posed.

"Because I'm not supposed to be in love with him" Albus rejoined.

With that sentence, James felt absolutely gobsmacked. He never realised that his own brother was in love with him, and now that he knew how Albus felt, James couldn't look at his brother in the same way. He walked to the other side of Albus, to catch a glimpse of his face, and noticed how cute his brother was.

"You know what they say though" Scorpius responded.

"What do they say?" Albus pressed.

"Every hunk needs a twink" Scorpius declared.

"I'll probably never find out" Albus sighed.

Hearing Albus talk like that hurt James, as he really did love his brother, but he had only just discovered to what extent. He quickly snatched the phone out of Albus' hand and hung up, causing a gasp from the younger Potter.

"J-James" Albus stuttered "What are you doing?"

"Albus" James reacted "I'm a hunk, and I need a twink"

"Oh god, you heard it all didn't you?" Albus uttered.

"I did, but it's okay bro" James assured.

Sensing his opportunity, James grabbed Albus by the back of the neck and pulled him close. He gently placed his lips on his brother's and when that happened, Albus went really tense, not believing what was happening.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Albus sighed.

"I never noticed how handsome you were, and now I want to make up for lost time" James explained.

"But we're brothers" Albus argued.

"I'm aware of that, but love wins, doesn't it?" James replied.

At that point, Albus found himself unable to talk. He watched as James too his tank top off, revealing a full six pack and a muscular body to Albus. With Albus in a trance, James used his wand to strip his brother, before moving closer to him. At the touch, Albus became alert once more.

"Are you going to be my slave?" James teased.

"Yes, I will be!" Albus insisted.

Thinking about his plan, James sat down on a chair, watching as Albus crouched down in front of him. Looking up at James, Albus felt himself becoming harder by the second, before he started licking up James' shaft.

"You love this, don't you?" James said.

"I do, I really do!" Albus confirmed.

Moving his mouth back up to the head, Albus opened his mouth up a bit and let James push inside. He entered slowly, knowing that whilst Albus had wanted it, James wouldn't want his brother to get hurt in any way, shape or form.

"You have so much saliva in your mouth" James observed.

Making a slurping sound, Albus began sucking James, allowing his brother to completely fill his mouth with his throbbing member. James straightened his legs, holding himself up proudly as Albus continued to worship his length.

"If only you told me about this earlier" James chuckled "We could already be experienced at this"

As Albus began bobbing with more motivation, James could feel himself going deeper and deeper, and was surprised that Albus had not gagged once, considering how far back his penis was reaching. It was a wonderful feeling to have a smooth, wet mouth around him.

"Do you want me to release in your mouth?" James posed.

Nodding in response, Albus sped up and hoped that James would literally fill his mouth with cum. James put a hand on the back of Albus' head, pulling him down as far as he could go, before feeling his cock twitch. He held Albus in position as he knew what was approaching.

"Alby, enjoy my load!" James panted "Aah!"

He powerfully shot his sperm into Albus' mouth, going everywhere from his tongue, to his cheek to the back of his throat. He removed himself to let Albus have an uninterrupted taste of the thick, white fluid that was in his mouth.

"Swallow it!" James ordered "And tell me what it tastes like!"

After taking a moment to swill the semen around his mouth, Albus swallowed and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He was so overwhelmed by it all, but mostly happy that he had been able to get a sample of what his brother could do.

"It tastes very sweet Jamie" Albus declared "And I loved it"

"Do you want to cum now?" James enquired.

"Can you help me?" Albus questioned.

"You know I can" James reacted.

They changed position, with Albus stood up straight, and James crouched down in front of him. James wrapped his hands around Albus' penis, to mimic a hole or mouth, and allowed Albus to thrust into his grip.

"Oh my, so good" Albus moaned.

"That's right, push into my hand" James encouraged.

"I've never been this hard" Albus whispered.

"Perhaps you'll give me a big load in return" James stated.

As Albus continued to thrust, James began stroking his hands along his younger brother's dick, feeling it pulsating as he went. James wanted to give his brother an amazing climax, and was doing everything he could to increase the pleasure. It was working, as Albus tensed his body, breathing heavily.

"Jamie, I'm gonna shoot!" Albus warned.

"Shoot it for me Alby" James requested.

As his body bucked, Albus pushed into James' hand forcefully, spurting his seed into James' mouth. He didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet and watched as James swallowed the sperm and looked at Albus once more.

"Sweet, just like you" James complimented.

"I... I..." Albus struggled.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything" James soothed.

"I want more!" Albus exclaimed.

Feeling another rush of lust rush through his body, James felt himself getting hard at the thought. There was only one thing that his mind was thinking about. All he had to do, was prepare both himself and Albus for something intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	20. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus lets James go even further before calling Scorpius back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.

After spending a few moments recovering, Albus was ready for whatever James was going to do. He gave his big brother a hug, wanting to feel his muscles brush against his skin. He pushed his lips against James' this time, feeling more passion than he'd ever felt before.

Grabbing Albus' hand, James pushed his little brother onto the kitchen table on his back, watching happily as Albus began caressing his body in a way that succeeded in seducing James. They stared at each other, smiling happily that they were doing this.

"I want you inside me so badly" Albus commented.

"All in good time" James replied.

"What are you doing now?" Albus wondered.

"Lift your legs up for me" James ordered.

Not wanting to delay any potential pleasure, Albus happily lifted his legs up, making his ass cheeks separate and showing James his hole. It was tight, but to James, that made the experience even more appealing, and increased his sense of fun.

"Do I have a nice hole?" Albus questioned "Does it look good?"

"It is so hot" James reacted "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, will you take my virginity?" Albus begged.

"You know it" James chuckled.

Pulling the chair around, James sat by Albus' opening and used his wand to apply lubricant to his finger and to Albus' entrance. Gently, James used his finger to stroke along Albus' right butt cheek, before brushing over his hole.

"Oh James!" Albus moaned "Please, put it in me"

"Okay Albus" James soothed "Let me prepare you for this"

Slowly, James traced circles around Albus' opening, watching as it contracted the moment there was skin contact. James liked doing this, as he was making his brother erect again, and knew that he would get much satisfaction.

Then Albus moaned when James inserted his finger into Albus' hole. It was tight and warm around his index digit, and felt smooth. He had to move his finger around a bit, but when Albus grunted, James knew he had found the prostate.

"Just there" Albus panted "That's the spot"

"It's your prostate" James observed "Have you ever stimulated it before?"

"No I haven't" Albus revealed.

"Not a problem, I can do it for you" James declared.

He applied pressure to Albus' prostate as he moved his finger over it, and could feel Albus' hole relaxing around him. He then began pulling his finger out, before roughly shoving it back into Albus, repeating the action.

"I don't want to wait" Albus complained "I need your cock in me"

"Okay, if you're ready" James responded "You can feel me inside you"

There was a momentary pause before James removed his finger, watching the hole close slightly once he was out. He applied lubrication to his own cock, and then put some on Albus' so that everything could be easier.

"Here we go!" James beamed.

"I want it!" Albus begged.

Standing up, James got between Albus' legs and started pushing inside the hole. Albus let out a sharp breath, before moaning loudly as James pushed in further. As he got all the way inside his brother, James felt an overwhelming rush.

"Your hole is amazing, and now it belongs to me" James observed.

"Promise me you'll take care of me" Albus responded.

"I always will, you know that" James pledged.

"I'll never stop letting you do this" Albus added.

Pushing all the way in, James pushed Albus up a bit and climbed onto the table, putting Albus' legs on his shoulders and then lowering his head down to kiss him. James began thrusting in and out of his brother, causing Albus to start stroking himself.

"This is making me so hard" Albus moaned "I want to cum so much"

"I want to watch you release" James responded "Let me see"

As James got faster, Albus stroked at an increased pace, and could feel his climax approaching. Within seconds he reached the point of no return, as he gripped tightly and felt his balls bounce. It was a big orgasm, causing Albus to shoot his seed over his own chest whilst James looked down to watch.

"Jamie, this is because of you" Albus panted "You are my hunk"

"Oh Alby, I want to fill you up" James responded "Let me flood you"

They were both moaning as James kept thrusting, with Albus hole still contracting around his pulsating cock. When James felt his orgasm arrive, he pulled out slightly, leaving only the tip of his penis inside Albus. His load shot out proudly, filling Albus opening.

"Oh wow!" James grunted.

"It's so warm!" Albus observed.

As Albus relaxed, he felt James' load fall further inside him, almost as if it was being sucked in. James pulled out and stood up, watching as Albus was calming himself down. They stared one last time at each other, before James used his wand to put Albus' clothes back on.

"Is it over already?" Albus complained.

"It's the first of many times" James insisted.

Whislt Albus remained in position, James got his tank top and his boxers back on. He dragged Albus up and hugged his little brother, before kissing him once more on the lips. Sadly, it didn't last long, as Albus had an idea.

"What's wrong?" James posed.

"I have to call Scorpius" Albus responded.

Grabbing his phone back, Albus called Scorpius and put it on loudspeaker. James put an arm around him while they waited for Scorpius to answer. There was only one ring before Scorpius answered, and Albus couldn't wait to tell him.

"Hi Albus" Scorpius opened.

"Guess what Scorpius?" Albus replied.

"What?" Scorpius posed.

"James just had sex with me, you were right!" Albus beamed.

"Can you cheer up now then?" Scorpius requested "You got your hunk"

"And I got my twink" James interjected.

"Took the words out of my mouth James" Scorpius giggled "Anyway, so happy for you, speak soon"

Then Scorpius hung up, so that Albus and James could have some more time together. They sat down in the kitchen and James made lunch, not being able to stop looking at his brother. Albus kept glancing at James with dreamy eyes, so pleased that his wish came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	21. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius finally admit how they feel about each other, and go further than they ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius realise their feelings for each other and more. AU as they are of the Potter-Weasley and Malfoy-Lupin clans featured in previously used in other works.

To say that Albus and Scorpius would be friends one day was always unbelievable. Harry's son and Draco's son being able to get along seemed so unlikely. Despite the odds, they had become so close, and whatever anyone else had said, their friendship grew and grew. Harry and Draco had tried their best to be amicable as they were able to see the positives of their sons' relationship.

Both being in Slytherin, Scorpius and Albus were able to spend a great deal of time together. James had been the one to start making the comments that got Albus thinking. Teddy had also observed his younger brother's clear affection for Albus, but unlike James, had been able to control the comments and not cause any embarrassment.

Albus had not been sure why James had been mentioning Scorpius in every sentence, and was completely confused as to the point James was attempting to make. Albus was sat in the great hall, when James approached him and sat beside his brother.

"So, how's things with Scorpius?" James began.

"The same as they always are" Albus muttered.

"When are you going to ask him out?" James persisted.

"What are you going on about, git?" Albus challenged.

"Hey, calm down!" James ordered "I was just wondering!"

"Well leave me alone!" Albus snapped "I'm not going to talk to you anymore!"

James was momentarily shocked as Albus stood up and began to walk away from him. He knew he couldn't let Albus get too far, so he shouted for his brother, fully anticipating that he would just be ignored, as he usually was.

"Alby!" James called "Wait!"

"No James!" Albus boomed "I'm going!"

"Come back, or I'll shout everything out so everyone hears!" James threatened.

"Ugh, fine!" Albus sighed.

As his brother rejoined him, James saw that Albus was looking puzzled, which told him that the confusion was genuine. He was fully aware that Albus wasn't very pleased with him in that moment, but James knew that he couldn't sit back and let his brother miss out.

"I've seen the way you look at him" James started.

"Look at who?" Albus uttered.

"Scorpius, of course" James replied.

"What way are you referring to?" Albus posed.

"The heart eyes and warm smile" James explained "He looks at you in the same way. Why can't you two just realise how you feel already?"

"I still don't understand what you are talking about" Albus insisted.

At that point, James was getting ready to give up, when he knew that he could explain to Albus in greater detail. He knew it was none of his business, but James wanted Albus to be happy, and knew that the answer lay with Scorpius.

"You two love each other" James observed "It might be scary, but you do. It's how I feel about Teddy"

"And have you told him?" Albus wondered "Does he even feel the same about you?"

"I think he does, but he doesn't really talk about feelings" James stated.

"Why should I talk to Scorpius then?" Albus asked.

"Because I want you to have everything in the world" James answered.

"And you think Scorpius is the one for me?" Albus continued.

"It's obvious to everyone except you two" James insisted "Honestly you can be oblivious sometimes"

"Perhaps you are right, but I---" Albus began "Will see you later"

Just as James wondered what was happening, he noticed that Scorpius had entered the great hall, and Albus was running over to him. In fact, as soon as Albus reached Scorpius, he wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling Scorpius into a tight hug. James smiled, before leaving to go and find Teddy.

"Well, you're happy to see me!" Scorpius giggled.

"I... I... w-wait w-what?" Albus stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius pressed.

"I think we need to talk" Albus said.

Grabbing Scorpius' hand, Albus dragged his best friend until they found the room of requirement. Once in there, Albus was able to speak to Scorpius without anyone listening in. They sat on the floor, with Scorpius looking at Albus, waiting for his friend to speak.

"I have to admit something to you" Albus began.

"Really? What is it?" Scorpius enquired.

"This is difficult for me to say" Albus whispered "I don't want you to hate me"

"Trust me, that won't happen" Scorpius assured "What is it?"

"I want you to know that, I'm in love with you" Albus declared.

Preparing for the worst, Albus closed his eyes and waited for Scorpius to respond. Suddenly he felt two hands grab his cheeks and pull him forward, stopping as his lips made contact with Scorpius. It was a loving, passionate smooch, and ended all too soon.

"I'm so glad you told me, I've been in love with you for the longest time!" Scorpius beamed.

"Wow!" Albus chuckled.

"Do you fancy having some fun with me?" Scorpius proposed.

"What do you mean?" Albus reacted.

Before Albus knew it, Scorpius began taking his clothes of, revealing a six pack and a lean, yet muscular body. When Scorpius was down to just his boxer shorts, he saw Albus was drooling, and very slowly, turned around and pulled his shorts down, revealing his round, plump butt.

"Wow, that's so hot!" Albus giggled.

"I think I should see you naked too" Scorpius insisted.

Albus stood up, still in awe of what he was seeing. Using his wand, Scorpius cast a spell that removed Albus' clothes instantly, prompting the Potter-Weasley to cover his modesty immediately. Smiling, Scorpius moved closer to Albus and gently grabbed his arm, moving it slowly out of the way.

"Don't be shy now" Scorpius soothed "You have a beautiful cock"

"Oh thank you" Albus replied "But you are bigger"

"That's not to be worried about, just enjoy this" Scorpius instructed.

Getting on his knees, Scorpius moved his head carefully towards Albus' semi erect penis. He started by kissing it lovingly, listening to the moans that Albus was letting out. He saw it as a signal to go further, so opening his mouth, Scorpius wrapped his lips around Albus' tip.

"Oh god!" Albus moaned "Yes!"

Scorpius moved slowly along Albus' shaft, and allowed himself to go all the way down to Albus' balls. As he pulled back, Scorpius felt Albus' hand on the back of his head, pushing him back along the shaft. He started to stroke himself at the same time, as his own dick grew bigger.

"This feels so good" Albus complimented "I can't get enough of that mouth"

It was obvious to Scorpius, as Albus had started thrusting into his mouth, becoming more and more rough as he got closer and closer to his climax. Scorpius used his free and to squeeze Albus' testicles, and that was all he needed, as Scorpius felt Albus' balls spasm in his hand.

"Yes!" Albus screeched "Yes!"

Albus released his sperm on Scorpius' tongue, feeling the sheer ecstasy of what they had done. He didn't move, and felt Scorpius use his tongue to clean the shaft off, ingesting all of the hot fluid without wasting a single drop.

"If you can do that again sometime, I'll be happy" Albus chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping we could do more babe" Scorpius reacted.

"Really?" Albus wondered.

"Yes, are you up for it?" Scorpius challenged.

Enthusiastically, Albus nodded as Scorpius chuckled. He watched as Scorpius stood up and kissed him once more, not knowing really what he should expect next. In Scorpius' arms, Albus felt safe, and so he was happy to go along with Scorpius' desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Part 2 coming soon.


	22. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets to fulfill his most powerful desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.

As Scorpius kissed Albus, he couldn't stop thinking about the one thing that he truly desired more than anything else. He had just allowed Albus to cum into his mouth, but now it was his turn for some full on pleasure. He pulled away from Albus, who was smiling.

"So, what would you like to do honey?" Albus posed.

"I know what I want, so it's time for you to let me have fun" Scorpius chuckled.

"I'll do anything you ask" Albus pledged.

"Will you?" Scorpius questioned.

"You know me" Albus reacted "I strive to please"

"In that case, get on all fours for me" Scorpius requested "I'll make sure to show you what I can do"

Albus didn't give it a second thought, and automatically assumed the position that Scorpius had wanted. He wiggled his butt a little bit, knowing that it would entice Scorpius to come and play with him. The anticipation for what was going to happen was immense, and Albus was excited.

"What are you waiting for?" Albus teased.

"I was just admiring the view" Scorpius insisted.

Using his wand, Scorpius put a lubrication charm over Albus' ass, making sure to apply it liberally to the entrance. As he knelt down behind Albus, Scorpius started caressing the shiny cheeks just in front of him. Playfully, he gave them a smack, hearing the moans of Albus, which got louder and more pleasurable with each spank.

"Use me however you please" Albus encouraged "I'm yours"

"I think I need to explore your hole" Scorpius commented "But I'm not going to use my cock"

"What will you use?" Albus began "Tell m- Whoa!"

Before Albus could even finish his sentence, he felt something completely new and different, as Scorpius began inserting his tongue into Albus' tight pink entrance. It tickled slightly, but was also the most sensual thing that Albus had ever felt up to that moment.

"I've never felt this before, and I love it so much" Albus moaned.

Scorpius buried his face deep between Albus' cheeks, pulling them apart slightly in order to go in as far as he could. He could feel Albus pushing back against his face, sending a burst of lust through Scorpius' body. It made him hard to see Albus like this, and he could not hold off any longer, so he removed his face from Albus' ass.

"I have to finish this now" Scorpius explained "This might hurt a bit at first"

"Okay" Albus responded "I just want to make you have an orgasm, don't worry about me, let yourself go wild"

Wanting to make it as easy as possible, Scorpius applied yet more lubricant, using a charm which would make it constant, before he began lining himself up. The tip of his penis lightly caressed the entrance of Albus' ass. He teased for a bit, before pushing the head of his cock inside Albus' ring.

"Aah!" Albus screamed "It's so big!"

"I'm being careful" Scorpius assured "I promise"

Making sure that he would not hurt Albus too much, Scorpius went slowly at first. He knew that he would need to be patient, but that was not a problem, because that meant he would be able to enjoy the experience for an extended time.

"Can I go all the way in?" Scorpius questioned.

"Do it" Albus agreed.

As he went the rest of the way, Scorpius couldn't help but feel comfortable, being surrounded by the pink hole that was warm and gripped tightly around him. He began thrusting, and as he moved, he started to feel Albus' entrance relaxing as he got used to the feeling.

"You have such a sweet butt" Scorpius complimented.

"Thanks, keep going" Albus encouraged.

This caused Scorpius to pick up speed, as he felt his penis get stimulated in ways he never even knew would be possible. He put an arm on Albus' shoulder, so that he could pull him back and feel every little detail of Albus' hole around his shaft.

"Are you close?" Albus posed.

"I am, it won't be much longer" Scorpius stated.

"I want that sperm so far inside me" Albus teased "Show me how much cum is in your balls"

Scorpius was not able to stop anything anymore, as he pounded into Albus and finally reached his climax. His orgasm was long, and resulted in several jets of sperm shooting inside of Albus, coating him well. There was so much of it, that Albus felt as if he was inflating.

"Give it all to me" Albus persisted.

"You can have every last drop" Scorpius panted.

After the final jet of his seed was released, Scorpius slowly and carefully removed his dick from Albus, hearing it pop as the head emerged from the hole. Albus lay on his side, with Scorpius following. As they looked at each other, Scorpius felt complete.

"You're beautiful" Scorpius complimented "And by the way, are we boyfriends now?"

"Yes we are!" Albus beamed "Do we get to tell anyone?"

"I think at the minute, James and Teddy should know" Scorpius said "What do you think?"

"I agree" Albus concurred "Let's go and find them!"

Seeing just how desperate Albus was to speak, Scorpius used his wand to clean them both of the lubrication, and dress them again. Scorpius put an arm around Albus as they left the room of requirement, before they went in search of James and Teddy.

They didn't have to look far, as they spotted James and Teddy walking hand in hand with each other. As they all met, Teddy and Scorpius remained silent and simply smiled at each other, leaving Albus and James to do all of the talking.

"We're dating!" Albus declared.

"So are we!" James enthused "It's so amazing!"

"You told him then?" Albus wondered.

"Yes, and I guess you spoke too" James deduced.

"I did" Albus confirmed "And it was the best thing I've ever done"

"It's perfect, we're all happy!" James observed.

For once, there was absolutely no tension between the four wizards, knowing that there was no need for jealousy or bitterness. Albus had found his soulmate, after being completely unaware of the fact that all of this time, his life partner was standing directly in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	23. James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Teddy Malfoy-Lupin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encouraging Albus to find his dream, James takes the chance to admit how he feels to Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow on from the previous chapter.

Having given Albus a pep talk about what he should do about Scorpius, James decided that it was high time that he finally admitted how he felt to his long time crush, Teddy. He knew that two brothers dating another set of brothers might feel weird, but he knew that there was nothing else that he desired more in the world.

He really wasn't prepared to spend another second of his existence being unhappy. He ran up to the common room, hoping that he might find Teddy there. Upon entering, he saw that it was very quiet and only one other person was present. Sat in front of the fire was Teddy, his best friend and the guy of his desires.

"Teddy?" James opened.

"Yes James?" Teddy replied.

"I have something to talk to you about" James said "Can I sit next to you?"

"Of course you can" Teddy responded "You don't have to ask me to do that"

James duly took his seat next to Teddy, and took a look around to ensure that they were alone. Teddy started to worry, as James looked more and more on edge as the moments ticked by. He decided that it would be best to let James take his time, so didn't push his friend into anything.

"This might affect the way you see me, but I have to tell you" James explained "I love you, and I want to go out with you"

"Wow" Teddy responded "You say that as if it wasn't obvious, I've seen how you admire me"

"It was obvious?" James posed.

"It was obvious to everyone" Teddy confirmed.

Teddy was so flattered, and immediately began looking directly into James' eyes, getting lost in them easily. Without knowing what he was doing, Teddy put a hand on James' leg and began rubbing it, before leaning in and kissing him.

It made James' heart swell with joy when their lips touched, the soft, pink skin proving to be the most pleasant experience. When they parted, Teddy had a very mischievous expression on his face, and James felt himself getting hard.

"Perhaps we should sort this out now?" Teddy suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" James enthused.

Teddy wasted no time, using his wand to lock all the doors and close all of the curtains. Whilst he did that, James and literally ripped his clothes off his body in a hurry, no longer being able to resist Teddy's advances.

When Teddy was ready, he faced James and slowly wrapped his fingers around James' thick shaft. He heard James whimper at the action, before he tightened the grip and began stroking. James was so excited that he was already leaking pre-cum, which provided sufficient lubrication.

"Oh god, I can't believe I waited so long for this" James moaned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Teddy chuckled.

"Can I see you naked now sweetie?" James requested "Because that would give me complete satisfaction"

"Okay honey" Teddy agreed "If that's what you want"

James started stroking himself once Teddy had released his grip. He watched as Teddy took off his clothes, exposing the most defined physique that James had ever seen. The muscular frame was one that made James so excited, and he wanted one thing.

"Would you give me..." James started.

"Give you what?" Teddy enquired.

"A footjob?" James reacted.

"Get on your back, and leave everything to me" Teddy instructed.

There was such lust in the atmosphere, and James took the opportunity to quickly kiss his boyfriend, before he lay on his back and waited for Teddy to get to work. He watched Teddy sit beside him, resting his legs on James so that his feet could bring pleasure.

"Oh those soles are so smooth" James moaned.

"They can do extraordinary things" Teddy commented.

Teddy used his feet to stroke James, clamping the tightly around the shaft. It made James' foreskin retract from, and then cover, the head of James' penis. It made James dig his hands into the carpet, as his body tightened and his orgasm approached.

"I'm nearly ready" James whispered.

"Cover my soles in your hot cum" Teddy ordered.

That was it for James, as his cock pulsated and his milk splashed onto Teddy's big, awaiting soles. It dribbled down them, as James witnessed his load. Before James went any further there was one thing he wanted Teddy to so.

"Lick it off" James pleaded "Please"

"Of course" Teddy concurred "Anything for you"

As Teddy's tongue began collecting all of the hot sperm, James looked on with delight. He had never expected anything to be this easy, but he was grateful for what was happening. The next thing he had to do, was repay Teddy for the pleasure he had received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	24. James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Teddy Malfoy-Lupin (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy asserts his dominance and uses James for his guilty pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.

Once Teddy had finished licking the sperm off of his feet, there was one more thing to address. He had enjoyed the warm liquid on his soles so much, and now he was hard. He was even bigger than James, and was now ready to show James exactly what he was capable of doing.

"Do you know what I really want right now?" Teddy posed.

"I can guess, but please tell me" James encouraged.

"Lift your legs up for me" Teddy requested "I want to see how glorious your hole is"

"Yes master" James agreed "I can't wait to see what you do"

Slowly James lifted his legs up, propping them into position using his hands. This caused his ass cheeks to spread and give an uninterrupted view of his opening to Teddy. He smiled in achievement as Teddy started stroking himself furiously, driven by lust at the sight.

"Are you going to come and have some fun?" James questioned.

"All in good time" Teddy soothed.

Teddy moved so that he was lying with his face just in front of James' entrance. He was resting on his knees, using his left and to stroke himself, whilst he kissed James' ass cheeks. They were smooth, but also had a slight wobble to them as he played.

"I think this calls for a closer inspection" Teddy stated.

"How are you going to do that?" James enquired.

Using the same spell as Scorpius, Teddy applied lubrication to James' ass, making sure to give a greater amount for the entrance. James was not aware that Albus was doing the same, but he was excited about having his hole checked out by his hot boyfriend.

"You know what I want to do" Teddy teased.

"Explore my hole" James reacted.

Taking his finger, Teddy inserted into James' hole, feeling it grip fairly tightly onto him. James let out a small cry of pain, before Teddy began moving his finger around until landing on James' prostate. He pressed down hard on it, hearing pleasure from James as he did so.

"Oh yeah, right there" James mumbled.

"I need more slack" Teddy interjected.

Teddy proceeded to push another finger in, and continued to do so until he had another one inside James. With three fingers, Teddy began moving in and out of his boyfriend, enjoying the fact that they were alone and up to real mischief.

"Now that you are fully stretched it's time for the grand finale" Teddy chuckled "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am" James assured "I've wanted this for so long"

Moving position was the last thing to do in order to achieve his goal, so Teddy got on his knees and rested James' legs on his shoulders. Using a hand, he guided his penis into James' hole, and felt the wetness immediately surround his head and shaft.

"Welcome inside" James teased "Use me babe"

"I am dear" Teddy panted "I'll give it to you"

Originally, Teddy had wanted to be slow, but then James grabbed his butt and pushed him in fully, encouraging Teddy to be rough. This caused nothing other than pleasure for both of them, as James relaxed and Teddy could move faster and faster.

"You know what I want to feel" James seduced "Seed my hole"

"I will!" Teddy grunted "You're going to get it!"

The thrusts were increasing in pace, and James made loud moaning sounds. With a final move, Teddy went all the way inside James and pumped away, sending what felt like a gallon of his potent juice into his boyfriends stretched out asshole.

"That's the stuff" James muttered.

"I loved that" Teddy giggled.

As he slowly pulled out, Teddy felt the most love he had ever experienced. He gave James one more kiss before standing up and helping James to his feet too. He repaired James' clothes and dressed them both, before walking towards the great hall.

"You complete me" James declared.

"And we belong together" Teddy beamed.

They found Albus and Scorpius as they exited the room of requirement. There was a smile on all of their faces, and whatever the future held, something told James that they were all going to be very happy for the rest of their lives, and no-one would hold them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	25. Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin & Teddy Malfoy-Lupin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being away from his step-brother and boyfriend Teddy, Scorpius uses his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a new mini series revolving around characters and their favourite sexual experience.
> 
> As you probably predicted, it includes Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James.
> 
> Told from Teddy's POV.

Despite the best efforts of my stepfather, I finally found love, but in a place I never expected. When my parents were killed, Draco was forced to adopt me after several issues resulted in Harry being unable to take me in. It made me sad, but I was a positive person and hoped to use that to my advantage.

His son, Scorpius, who became my stepbrother, was at first very distant from me, but as we got older, our relationship blossomed and we grew so close. I wasn't sure what was happening, but all I knew was that we were closer than brother ought to be.

Draco had gone out one evening to meet up with Blaise and some of his other friends, as they were going to the ministry to protest. This gave me an opportunity to be alone with Scorpius, who was looking much more uncomfortable than I had ever seen him before.

I made us dinner, well actually I used my wand to let magic do all of the work, and noticed that Scorpius wasn't eating at all. His breath sounded irregular and upon looking more closely, I realised that he was shaking for some reason. Concern took over me, as I tried to find out what was going on.

"Scorp, what is the matter?" I posed.

"Nothing Ted, don't worry" Scorpius mumbled.

"I know you are lying" I reacted "People who are okay don't shake with nerves"

"You wouldn't understand" Scorpius insisted "And you really shouldn't care anyway"

"You are my brother, so of course I care" I continued.

"If I told you, we would never be the same again" Scorpius warned.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing" I assured "So what is on your mind?"

I was hoping to give Scorpius all the confidence he needed to tell me what was happening. He looked at me as if I was his worst enemy, and that hurt quite a bit. I put a hand on his shoulder, and felt that he was even more tense than I originally believed.

"Don't freak out, but..." Scorpius began "I love you"

"I love you too" I declared "You shouldn't be nervous to tell me that"

"I don't mean platonically" Scorpius added "I'm actually in love with you"

In an instant, everything changed and I understood all that was going on. Now it made sense, the reason we were closer than brothers, was because the feelings were not platonic. I stared at Scorpius, and knew right there and then that he was the only person I'd ever want.

"I understand" I assured "And I love you too, with every ounce of my being"

"So, you will be mine?" Scorpius questioned "Forever?"

"Yes I will" I agreed.

His attitude was immediately different, as he stood up proudly and walked over to where I was sat. He pulled me up and crashed our lips together, allowing me to use my tongue to explore his mouth. He bit my lip, and I was so turned on that I had to address it.

"Take your clothes off, right now!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" Scorpius rejoined.

He was automatically obedient of me, and I didn't have to say anymore as I watched Scorpius remove his clothes. His skin looked so soft and delicate, he didn't have muscles, but had such a nice body. Once he removed everything, I was able to inspect everything properly. His penis throbbed and he clearly took care of himself. I approached Scorpius and stood in front of him, reaching around to put my hands on his butt cheeks

"You're very cute" I complimented "So peachy"

"Thank you, but aren't you going to get undressed?" Scorpius enquired "Because I want you"

"I bet you want to see my huge dick don't you?" I teased.

"More than you can ever know" Scorpius reacted.

Smiling, I started to remove my clothes, but when I was down to my briefs, I thought it would be a good time to start. Scorpius was willing to do anything that I wanted him to. I grabbed him by the arm and pushed him onto his knees, so that his adorable face was just in front of my bulge.

"Pull them down, and worship me" I instructed.

"Yes master" Scorpius replied.

He hooked his hands around the waistband and pulled my briefs down quickly, allowing my cock to plop out. It smacked him in the face lightly, which was a beautiful sight. He wrapped his hand around my shaft, which felt amazing, even before he started stroking me.

"Those gorgeous lips need to get involved" I stated.

"Anything you say" Scorpius responded.

Slowly he moved forward, and I felt his hot breath against the tip of my dick. It felt like a lifetime before he made contact, but his lips were the most soft and luscious thing I'd ever had near my member. He started by sucking on the head, before removing his hand and attempting to take more of my cock into his mouth.

"Don't hurry, there's plenty of time" I reminded "I want you to enjoy this too"

He made a noise to acknowledge what I had said, but didn't stop. He went all the way down to the base, allowing me to feel the very back of his throat. As I looked into his eyes, I fell even more in love with Scorpius, who was starting to bob along my shaft at a steady rhythm.

"You will get such a sweet reward, if you follow my lead" I stated.

I stood him up, and we ran over to the sofa. I lay flat on my back, and pulled Scorpius on top of me. He wasn't very heavy, and I loved the skin to skin contact. He leaned over to kiss me, and I happily waited as he was grinding against me.

"I want you inside me" Scorpius begged.

"Let me take control" I reacted.

At that moment, he completely submitted to me, and I lifted him up slightly so that I could insert my penis into his entrance. My pre-cum made my penis sloppy and it slid into Scorpius very easily. Scorpius closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"Bounce on me" I ordered.

"Yes, I will do!" Scorpius agreed.

I took my hands away from him and Scorpius eagerly moved up and down, allowing my dick to go all the way inside his tight hole. I couldn't believe this was happening, but soon forgot about everything as I felt my orgasm approaching. I watched Scorpius' dick smack into my chest as he moved, so I wrapped my fingers around it.

"I can't hold on!" Scorpius screamed.

"Then don't" I assured.

Without warning, Scorpius moved up my body until his dick was by my mouth, and thrust inside me a few times. There was no more control, as he pushed all the way in and shot his sperm down my throat. A small trickle went on my tongue as he pulled away, so I tasted his sweet nectar.

"That was out of this world" Scorpius giggled.

"Now it's time for me to release" I affixed.

He climbed back down my body and sucked on my member, whilst I stroked myself so quickly. I went over the edge so fast, as I grunted and pumped my semen into his mouth. He wrapped his lips firmly around so that not a single drop escaped.

He moved back up so that he lay beside me, and we kissed. I was exhausted, but I wanted to make sure Draco wouldn't find out what happened, so I used my wand and made our clothes return to our bodies. We snuggled up together, feeling at one with the world.

"I love you Scorpy" I declared.

"I love you too, Teddy" Scorpius retorted.

Within a few seconds, Scorpius was asleep, and soon I followed. There was nothing more said, but when I woke up, it was the next morning and we were still on the sofa, albeit with a blanket covering us. I didn't know who put it there, but it was the perfect way to share love with my Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	26. Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin & Teddy Malfoy-Lupin (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using his magic, Scorpius helps Teddy out with a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the mini series.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

I had studied hard and now worked at the wizarding hospital. I took my job very seriously, and no matter what anyone said, I just wanted to help people who were in need, and so to me, that was a good thing that meant I was giving back to others. My father didn't always approve, but slowly accepted my career choice.

Being a doctor with magic, I was able to do things far more advanced than any muggle doctor could. A flick of my wand could remove any pain in an instant, and could speed up recovery from most ailments. All I wanted to do, was give my patients all the advice and reassurance that they could ever need.

My big brother Teddy visited me one morning at work. I didn't have many appointments, so I was able to see him. I wasn't sure what the visit was about, as usually he would ask me about problems when we were at home, but it was still a nice thought that he would come and see me for advice.

"Hey bro" Teddy greeted.

"Hiya" I reacted.

"Are you busy?" Teddy wondered "This is important"

"No, I'm free currently" I stated "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I have a very sore spot on my lower back and also my abs" Teddy explained.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I enquired.

"Yes, but it really hurts if I lean over" Teddy continued.

"I can help, take your shirt off and lie on the bed" I instructed.

To start, Teddy looked a bit suspicious, before he agreed and took his shirt off. I locked the door to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed, as I knew Teddy didn't like having his problems broadcast to a wider audience. He lay on his stomach, and as I approached him, I knew that I would need to be gentle.

"I'm going to apply pressure to various points, tell me if it hurts, okay?" I said.

"Go for it" Teddy agreed.

I had gloves on, but I made sure they weren't cold, so when I started to touch his back, he wouldn't be in additional pain. I started pushing on various points, but when I pressed just above his waste, he let out a cry of pain, so I had located the source of the problem.

"That hurts" Teddy complained.

"If you want, I can massage it for you" I suggested.

"You'd do that?" Teddy questioned.

"You know I'd do anything to help my brother out" I chuckled.

I didn't say anything, but Teddy quickly sat up and looked around, before sliding his shoes, socks, and trousers off, before returning to lying on his stomach. There was a moment where I was a bit shocked, as I hadn't seen this much of Teddy before, but I then got to work. I rubbed his skin gently, easing the tension from his sore spot.

"That feels so good" Teddy muttered "But I have a bit of pain lower down as well, can you go down lower?"

"No problem" I replied "If that would make it better for you"

I took my hands away and Teddy removed his briefs, leaving me with a full view of his naked body. His butt was round with slight hairs, but very inviting. I returned my hands and went lower, but as I started massaging the top of his ass, Teddy began to moan.

"Just there, I can't tell you what a relief that is" Teddy moaned.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but then I felt myself become hard and my thoughts were overflowing with Teddy's body. I took my hands away once more and took my own clothes off, allowing my erect cock to be free. What I didn't know was that Teddy had been watching me.

"Oh now this is a view I've wanted for a while" Teddy chuckled.

"Turn over, I should massage your front now" I instructed.

He smiled as he turned around and was now on his back. His muscles were so defined, and his arms were very well built. Then I remembered that he was a Metamorphmagus, and I decided that I really should use that to my advantage.

"Can you make your hair blue?" I requested.

"You know it bro" Teddy reacted.

As his hair changed colour, I started to get really turned on. He was so amazing, and as I began massaging just above his genitals, I tried to think of some other things that I wanted to see. This was a unique opportunity that I really didn't want to waste.

"Bro, make your balls bigger, so they have more sperm" I continued.

"No problem" Teddy concurred.

I watched his testicles inflate, and that was when I stopped massaging him. My hand moved down to his penis, and wrapped around his length. I felt every vain, every little detail of his shaft, before I lowered my head and opened my mouth, letting Teddy's cock inside.

"Scorp, your mouth is so wet" Teddy laughed "Dirty little slut"

The way he spoke and degraded me was so hot, that I used my free hand to stroke myself. I couldn't wait for more action, but I tried to focus on the job in hand. I made sure that I slobbered all over his shaft, as if I was sucking on a lollipop. I released his member, and Teddy continued.

"Do you want me inside you?" Teddy teased.

"I do Ted, I need to be stretched" I observed.

Grabbing my hand, Teddy pulled me up so that I was sat on top of him. My butt cheeks rested on his legs, our cocks touching each other, before I kissed him passionately. There were butterflies in my stomach, as I waited impatiently for him to begin.

"I'll try not to make it hurt" Teddy assured.

"Be rough if you want" I rejoined.

He spanked me a few times, making my smooth butt cheeks red, before he lifted me slightly. I felt his penis enter my hole and despite the size, I pushed down to get it inside me as quickly as I could. I felt a bit of pain, but this soon subsided, and I was able to start enjoying myself.

"Doctor, this treatment is amazing" Teddy complimented.

"I like to be thorough in everything I do" I declared.

Teddy put his hands on my hips, and began bouncing me on his erect knob. Feeling it brush against my prostate made me start leaking pre-cum, and it made my whole body tingle. Every time my body impacted against his, there was a loud, slapping sound.

"You want my seed?" Teddy asked.

"I want to taste it" I answered.

"Then you will" Teddy pledged.

"But don't stop, I love this feeling" I affixed.

As my cock felt more and more like it would explode, I attempted to hold in my orgasm as long as I could, and just as I was about to climax, Teddy pulled me off of his dick and pushed my head above his penis. He rubbed himself furiously.

"Open wide for your reward!" Teddy grunted.

"I'm so ready!" I beamed.

I saw his penis pulsate and within seconds, he was happily shooting jets of sperm up into my mouth, which I had wrapped back around him. His sperm filled me up so quickly that I worried I might not be able to keep up, but somehow I was able to swallow and accept more at the same time. Once I had ingested it all, I pulled up and licked at the head.

"Oh yes!" Teddy screeched "Clean me off!"

"So good" I whispered "So warm and thick"

Meanwhile, my own penis was in need of some attention. I stood up beside him and was about to start rubbing whilst admiring his frame, when Teddy pulled my hand out of the way, and put his hand between my legs, pushing it against my ass to force me closer to him.

"I think it's only fair that I do all the work for this" Teddy reasoned.

"Fine by me" I agreed.

I was not sure what it would feel like, but having Teddy's lips around my penis sent me into a trance. For someone so rugged, Teddy's mouth was wet and pleasant. He sped up, sucking me with a determination he usually reserved for his job. His hand was still on my ass, but then it moved, as his finger slid into my hole, and stimulated me more.

"I'm so close!" I warned "I can't stop it!"

There was no stopping me, as I squirted my semen into his mouth, letting out several quick, successive moans as I did. Teddy kept me in his mouth afterwards, sucking his cheeks in against my shaft and making sure he milked every last bit, before he let me go.

"Wow, I feel so much better now" Teddy commented.

"Happy to help, anytime you need it" I rejoined.

He sat up and stood beside me before he gave me one last kiss. We both got dressed once more, and then he gave me a hug before he left. He even blew me a kiss as he unlocked the door and left. After that, I couldn't wait for the next time I could experience him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	27. James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst James has an injury, Albus decides it would be a good idea to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the mini series.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV.

It was true that James and I had always been so close as brothers. I idolised him and throughout our lives, we have always had an understanding where we had each other's backs. I have never seen anyone in the same light that I see my brother.

There was a time when James was involved in a accident which meant that he broke both of his arms. Even though he could easily go to hospital and get it fixed in moments, James always hated visiting the dull, depressing buildings, and had insisted on staying away.

He had turned into a fine 20-year-old, and I liked to think I was a good 19-year-old, but we still lived with our parents and sister. Whilst you could say we should've already moved out and get our independence, I loved my family so didn't really want to leave.

Our parents were still very caring of us, and Lily loved us, and with James injured they were all very concerned. He was lying on the sofa unable to move easily, but mum and dad wanted to go out, and so did Lily, which made them worry.

"We'll stay home with you sweetie" Ginny stated.

"No, go out and enjoy yourself" I insisted "I'll stay with Jamie"

"Are you sure?" Harry wondered.

"We don't mind staying" Lily added.

"I'll be fine" I persisted.

"Thanks Alby" James reacted.

Mum and dad nodded, with Lily smiling, before collecting their coats. They gave both James and I a kiss, before leaving us alone. I didn't mind staying with my brother, because he always looked after me and as he couldn't do much for himself, I was more than happy to assist him.

Once they were gone, I took a seat on the floor in front of James. He was stretched out so I couldn't sit next to him, so I took the initiative and sat in a position so that I could lean my head back and rest on his leg. I was probably too old for that, but I had always enjoyed the close proximity. I closed my eyes to relax, but was interrupted when James spoke.

"Thanks for staying with me little brother" James began.

"That's okay bro" I responded.

As I looked behind, I saw something that distracted me. Through his trousers, I saw that James' bulge was very prominent, and that gave me something unexpected, as I felt my own penis hardening in my briefs. I tried to avoid it, but James wasn't going to let me.

"I see you're having some trouble" James chuckled "Just like I am"

"Sorry, I'll go and fix it" I rejoined "Give me a second"

"Wait, don't go" James pleaded.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"We could have some fun" James suggested.

"Are you serious?" I reacted "I mean, really?"

"Your penis seems to like the idea" James pointed "And I can't pleasure myself, can I?"

He made a good point, which made me think. I tried to deny it, but the thought of having fun with my brother did make me feel happy. And also, who was I to prevent my brother from having a good time? With this in mind, I decided that I would help him out.

"You're right, so let me help you" I said.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to undress him easily, so I used my wand to cast a spell to remove his clothes, as this caused him no pain. With my brother naked, I found myself throbbing, so I took my clothes off, joining James in my birthday suit.

"What do you want me to do?" I wondered.

"Stroke me, please" James begged.

I knelt down by the sofa, so that I could take his penis into my hand, and also grip onto my own cock. He was blessed with a much bigger package than me, but I wasn't jealous because I was able to feel it for myself, and I knew lots of girls wanted this opportunity.

"That feels great" James complimented "I needed this"

"Glad to help" I replied "And you have a massive dick, bigger than mine anyway"

"Thanks, but you aren't exactly small" James responded.

"You're so kind to me" I said.

"Let me help you" James retorted.

"How can you?" I posed "Your arms are not able to be used"

"You could use my mouth" James proposed "It's about time that I taste you"

To start with I was puzzled, but then I thought about what it might feel like, and that was all I needed in order to be convinced. I took my hand away from my penis, but still stroked my brother. I put my dick to his mouth, and without hesitating, he took me right into the back of his throat.

"Oh bro" I whimpered "Yes"

It made me happy to feel this sensation, of my own brother sucking strongly on my member. The vacuum he created was immense, and his mouth was so wet that I was able to start thrusting. My balls smashed into his face, and to my surprise, James didn't gag.

"I'm going to shoot into your mouth" I declared.

I watched as James nodded along with the idea, so this made me increase my pace, allowing my orgasm to build so quickly. I knew that a few more seconds would give me that climax and with one last thrust, my balls emptied, spewing my seed into my brother's mouth. When I was finished, I pulled out and saw my brother's smile.

"Oh Jamie, that was so nice" I mumbled.

"Thanks Alby, but how about you help me out now" James requested.

"How do you want me to do that?" I pressed.

"Can I fuck you?" James asked.

There was a pause as I thought about what James suggested, but then the thought of my brother filling me up outweighed any doubt that I had. He waited patiently for me to answer, but after a few moments, I gave him my response.

"I'd love that" I answered.

In order to make sure he was slick enough, I bent over so that I was facing his feet. This gave me a chance to suck James' thick, hard cock, and in turn it allowed James to start licking my hole. This was going to give us the lubrication we needed to really get deep.

"I think I'm ready" I commented.

"So am I bro" James responded.

I turned around, and climbed over James so that I straddled him. Using my hand, I directed the head of his cock to my entrance, and the moment we touched, I moaned. I wanted to get him inside me fully, so I pushed down and allowed him to fill my hole.

"Such a tight hole" James chuckled.

"I love how thick you are" I whimpered.

I stayed still, wanting my entrance to relax and enjoy the feel of my brother's stick inside me. My cheeks clenched around him, and once I felt ready, I began moving up and down. James started grunting like the masculine man he was, and I couldn't get enough.

"God you are getting me so close" James panted.

"I want to have that load inside me" I reacted.

"That can be easily arranged" James persisted.

"I'm so excited" I added.

As my speed increased, I could see that James was getting closer and closer. His breathing was getting faster and his body was tensing up. I knew at that point that his climax was nearly upon him. I wanted to encourage him as much as possible.

"I wish I was a girl" I mumbled.

"Do you?" James reacted.

"Yes because then you could get me pregnant" I retorted "I'd love to feel sperm moving around inside me"

"Oh bro, here I go!" James beamed "Oh yes!"

And with that, I felt his hot seed shoot deep inside me. He smiled at me, whilst I continued to move and get every last drop inside my body. I collapsed on top of him, and his penis fell out of my hole as it became flaccid. I decided to kiss my brother, because I really loved him.

"Thank you, I guess we really love one another" I observed.

"You know we do, and I'm so grateful you helped me" James replied.

Just then, I heard the door opening so quicker than a flash, I cast the spell to dress both of us, and I returned to my original position on the floor. When mum, dad and Lily returned, they didn't suspect anything of us, which made me relax. I had to make sure that they went out again soon, because my brother and I needed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	28. James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a power outage, Albus joins James and together, they end up having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 (Final Part) of the mini series.
> 
> Told from James' POV.

Throughout our lives, I'd always felt it my duty to look out for my little brother. Albus, who had grown into a very handsome man, was probably my best friend. I was so grateful to have him in my life, and everything he had ever done made me feel so proud.

When Albus was home, I was at ease, because I knew he was okay. I probably worry a bit too much about him at times, but as far as I was concerned, if anything happened to him, I would be responsible, so I had to be protective.

One night, there was a really heavy storm, which caused a power cut. I was having a nice sleep so I didn't notice, but I was woken up when I felt someone tap my shoulder. As I slowly opened my eyes, I was met by Albus, clad only in his briefs.

"Alby, are you okay?" I posed.

"I can't sleep" Albus complained.

"Why don't you stay with me?" I suggested "It's not like we have anything better to do, is it?"

"No, I can't argue with that" Albus agreed "Move over Jamie"

I did so, allowing Albus to join me in my bed. Immediately, he leaned in and snuggled up to my body, prompting me to put an arm around him. I always enjoyed this, as I was a hugger and my brother had always given the most loving hugs.

I noticed that something was bothering Albus. He was very quiet and wasn't looking at me, which was most unusual. I really wanted to find out what he was thinking, and when he finally revealed his problem, I was so shocked.

"Is something on your mind?" I wondered.

"I don't know if it's something I should say, particularly to you" Albus sighed.

"What makes you say that?" I persisted.

"Because it concerns you" Albus said.

"Don't be like that, you can tell me anything" I assured "Don't be afraid, nothing you'll say is going to make me angry"

"Well then, here goes" Albus reacted "I fancy you, yes I know it's wrong, but your gorgeous, and you look after me"

"Wow Alby, I wasn't expecting that" I commented.

"I know this is so sudden, but I want you Jamie" Albus declared.

To begin with, I wasn't quite sure what he was referring to, but then he gently rubbed my penis through my briefs, which resulted in me becoming erect in an instant. He then looked at me, and closed the gap between us. Our lips melded together, and despite what I expected, it felt really good.

"Can I take your briefs off?" Albus posed.

"Only if you take yours off too" I agreed.

I saw him move so quickly, and that was such a moment for me. My briefs were off in a flash, and when Albus pulled his own off, I was met by a smooth body with an erect cock. His was thinner than mine, but also great to look at.

"Let me take control" I instructed.

"That's what I want" Albus concurred.

Knowing that Albus was now submitting to me, I slid my hand down his body, until it gently caressed his dick. He moaned lightly at the touch, and when I started rubbing him, I noticed that he began grinding against me.

"Does that feel good?" I teased.

"It feels so good" Albus commented.

I started increasing my pace, sending Albus into a wave of pleasure. He kept saying my name over and over, and I knew he was about to release, but I wasn't finished yet, so I removed my hand and he instantly complained at the action.

"Hey, why did you stop!" Albus demanded.

"I think I should be getting some attention too" I reacted.

When I said that, Albus didn't complain and kissed down my body, over my chest and abs, before his mouth was next to my cock. He teased me a little, licking the tip slowly, before finally he engulfed my member, slobbering all over it.

"Oh my, I never knew how good that mouth is" I chuckled.

As Albus went on sucking me, I sucked one of my fingers before reaching around to his hole. I inserted my finger, and started to move it around inside him. He made a few noises, and then when I found his prostate, he stopped blowing and moaned.

"Oh Jamie, my hole needs you so badly" Albus panted.

"Calm down Alby, you'll get everything soon enough" I soothed.

My cock returned to his mouth rather quickly, as I continued moving around in his entrance. I could feel how warm and soft it was, and my erection could no longer be denied what it was craving. I took my finger away, and pushed Albus off of me.

"Get on your back" I ordered.

"Yes, okay" Albus agreed.

Albus moved so that he was lying in the middle of the bed, and I lifted his legs up. Seeing his hole was really sexy, and I wasted no time in pushing me dick inside my brothers opening. The ring of muscles gripped me tightly, but that if anything, increased the pleasure.

"Oh Jamie!" Albus screeched.

"You're mine now Alby" I laughed.

I started moving in and out of his hole, going slowly at first and gradually building up my speed. When we got into a rhythm, Albus grabbed his dick and started tugging at it furiously. It made his hole get tighter and looser, making the feeling more intense.

"I've wanted you for so long Jamie" Albus moaned.

"You've got me Alby" I assured.

As I leaned over, his legs were on my shoulders and I folded them over his body, lowering my face so that I could kiss Albus again. He was enjoying it so much, and I was having the best time of my entire life. My balls slapped against his body with each thrust.

"I want to cum" Albus muttered.

"Me too, don't hold back" I instructed.

He stroked faster until I heard a loud moan and his ring clenched around my shaft. He shot a jet of thick semen on his hand, collecting it all as he came down from his climax. I was impressed by how much he had released.

"That's my biggest load ever" Albus revealed.

"And now it's my turn" I responded.

I took my cock out of his hole, and lay beside him. He rested his head on my chest as I stroked myself. It was a wonderful feeling, as I grunted and shot several jets of my hot, thick cum onto my hand, which I used to form a bowl to collect it all.

"Oh Jamie, that's a huge load" Albus observed.

"Eat it Alby, and I'll eat yours" I retorted.

Quickly, he put his hand in my mouth, dropping off the sperm that he had released. It was lovely and sweet, in fact I swallowed it too quickly. When I gave Albus my load, he opened his mouth and I poured it in. He swallowed it in several parts, until it was all gone. We put our briefs on and lay back down, snuggling together.

"I love you so much" Albus declared.

"I love you too" I reacted.

Smiling fondly at me, Albus rested his head on my shoulder and I held him securely, watching as he fell asleep. He might be an adult and his own person, but make no mistake about it, he was always going to be my brother, and now he was my lover too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	29. James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Scorpius get a visit from James, and things quickly turn heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been spread over 2 parts.
> 
> This is Part 1.

When Scorpius and Teddy were together, they were happy. The one thing that they were able to rely on was the fact that had been friends for so long, and even that had grown into something wonderful. When Teddy asked Scorpius to be his boyfriend, Scorpius answered by crying and giving Teddy a big kiss.

Previously, they had been firm friends with Albus and James, but this had eroded over the past few months. Albus had become distant, whilst James was very hostile. He had even gone as far as to try and curse them, and would have done so properly if Albus hadn't intervened.

Teddy and Scorpius were sat down at their kitchen table having just eaten lunch, when there was a knock at the door. It persisted for a while, before Teddy went to answer. When he opened the door, he was surprised, and slightly scared, to find James.

"J-James?" Teddy greeted.

"Teddy" James uttered.

"What do you want?" Teddy posed "We're busy"

"Shut up" James reacted "I'll let myself in"

In a state of anger, James pushed Teddy out of the way and then grabbed him, dragging the Lupin towards the kitchen where Scorpius was. Upon entering, Scorpius attempted to rush to Teddy's aid, but was stopped as James waved his wand and put a spell on Scorpius that tied him up.

"Let me go!" Scorpius demanded.

"Yes, let him go!" Teddy boomed.

"Actually, you can join him" James responded.

Using the same spell, James tied Teddy up with strong ropes, before moving Scorpius onto the table, and putting Teddy onto a chair. He made sure that they were secured before an evil, mischievous smile spread across his face.

"What are you going to do to us?" Teddy questioned.

"Please, we'll do anything you say" Scorpius added.

"I know!" James laughed "You are both my bitches now!"

In order to make sure that there was no more complaining, James gagged both Scorpius and Teddy. He then proceeded to strip them, before pulling his own clothes off. He was by far the biggest, with Teddy and Scorpius unable to stop staring at his proud cock.

"Teddy, you're older than me, so I'll work on you first" James revealed.

As they were unable to respond, Teddy just looked at James. He was not sure what the Potter-Weasley was going to do, but he knew it would be perverted. Aggressively, James wrapped his hand around the base of Teddy's dick, pushing Teddy's balls up against the shaft and making Teddy' scrotum smooth.

"As you've both been so annoying, I'm now going to annoy you" James stated "I overhead Scorpius say that he loves sucking you, but this is what I will do to you instead"

Scorpius looked down from the table and watched as James took Teddy into his mouth. There was part of Scorpius that hated it, but James made slurping sounds, and slobbered so liberally over Teddy's length that he couldn't control himself, and became rock hard before he knew it.

"I knew your boyfriend would love this" James giggled "Scorpius can't get enough"

He took each of Teddy's testicles into his mouth, one at a time, and sucked on them. Teddy had never experienced it before, and although he hated James, he loved the feeling, and made a mental note to ask Scorpius to do it for him sometime.

When James returned to sucking on Teddy's penis, he noticed how Teddy was now moaning loudly. The muffled sounds told James that Teddy was nearing his climax, so he increased the speed, wanting to get Teddy's orgasm out quickly. Just as Teddy was about to reach the point of no return, James stopped.

"I want to see you shoot" James commented "Hands only from this point on"

It made Teddy frustrated, but James' hand wrapped tightly around the shaft, sending Teddy into a crazy trance. The Lupin straightened his legs as he sat on the chair, and curled his long toes, as James' hand gave out pleasure. Teddy let out a huge moan and ribbons of his sperm splattered onto his own chest.

"Shame Scorpius will never get to have that load, it was a big one" James said "It'll have be ingested by me"

Immediately James licked the hot liquid from Teddy's chest, before he went over to Scorpius, who was positioned so that his ass was facing Teddy's direction. James pulled Scorpius' legs apart and wrapped one hand around the rock hard member that Scorpius had.

"I bet Teddy never even tries giving you pleasure" James teased "You are a slut who services him"

Scorpius attempted to complain, but the gag prevented him from speaking. James wanted to teach both of them a lesson, so he inserted his finger into Scorpius' hole. He felt that it was slack, but considering what he knew, James wasn't surprised.

"Teddy stretched you out, didn't he Scorpius?" James laughed.

He continued by adding another finger, until all four of his fingers were moving around inside Scorpius' entrance. The ring felt smooth, and now that James was aware of that, he wanted to be inside Scorpius, and stretch him out even further.

"Shame Albus isn't here, he'd love to do this" James observed.

He climbed onto the table and lifted Scorpius' legs onto his shoulders. He pushed inside, feeling Scorpius' hole stretch in order to accommodate him. He didn't care about being gentle and so thrust inside the Malfoy's entrance.

"You're loving this aren't you?" James mocked.

Whilst he continued to move in and out of Scorpius, James grabbed the erect cock of the heir of Malfoy Manor. It was thin, but that was okay because he was able to squeeze his hand to a greater degree, and he watched Scorpius' eyes move around.

"Don't worry about Teddy, he wants you to cum Scorpius" James stated "In fact, why doesn't he come around here now?"

James used his wand to move the chair, with Teddy still sat in it, to the side of the table. This gave Teddy a full view of Scorpius' member, as James rubbed it harder and harder. He could tell from the way Scorpius' hole was tightening, that the climax was near.

"I'll give you the biggest orgasm in history" James declared.

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore, and with a big stroke, James finally pushed him over the edge, watching as Scorpius let out a large jet of sperm, which plopped onto his stomach. He continued stroking, until Scorpius had finished.

"Now that you're done, I have to compare the taste" James explained.

As he licked Scorpius' cum up with his tongue, James noted that the taste was exactly the same as Teddy's. He was not surprised, but now that they had both released, James only had one last thing that he needed to do.

"Right, I'm going to remove your gags" James rejoined "And now you must taste my load"

James removed the gags and the ropes, but Scorpius and Teddy were unable to deny themselves, and were completely engaged with what was happening. They knelt down on the floor either side of James' cock, with their tongues hanging out.

"Beg for it" James ordered.

"We want your sperm!" Scorpius begged.

"Let us taste your potent seed!" Teddy added.

With a quick, and constant, stroking action, James finally peaked and shot a thick load of semen onto their tongues. It split between them fairly evenly, and they rolled it around their mouths before swallowing.

"Now that was intense" James declared.

"Can you stop being so horrible to us now?" Scorpius requested.

"Yes, seeing as we have just given you the time of your life" Teddy affixed.

"Fine I'm sorry, and now I feel kind of bad" James reacted "Do you want something in return?"

"Yes we do" Teddy replied.

"What is it?" James wondered.

"Send Albus over" Scorpius ordered.

Thinking nothing of it, James smiled and got dressed, before using his wand to clean the room and return the clothes to Scorpius and Teddy's bodies. When he was gone, Teddy looked at Albus, in a state of slight confusion.

"Why did you ask for Albus to come over?" Teddy pressed.

"You'll find out and frankly it's obvious" Scorpius reacted.

Teddy smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips. Looking back, they would be lying if they said that they had never wanted James, as he was super hot, but as he had done something with evil intentions, it was time to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	30. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Scorpius Mafloy & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being requested by Teddy and Scorpius, Albus gets fully dominated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.

A few hours had passed by whilst Teddy and Scorpius waited for Albus. James had given them a bit of a wake up call, and now they wanted to have the chance to try and explore a completely new possibility. 

"Do you think Albus will be happy to see us?" Scorpius wondered.

"I'm not sure, but we will soon find out" Teddy replied.

There was not a chance to think any further about how Albus might feel, because Albus had knocked at the door. This time, Scorpius went to answer, but unlike anything they expected, Albus was looking happy and greeted both of them with a hug.

"James told me what happened" Albus explained "Please tell me you want to have fun with me?"

"Of course we do Albus" Scorpius declared "Because it's been a fantasy of mine"

"So that's why you wanted Albus here" Teddy chuckled "You want both of us to dominate him"

"Oh yes, I'd love that!" Albus concurred.

This time, they wanted to reverse the roles, so they dragged Albus up to their bedroom, before taking their clothes off and revealing that they were already erect. Albus didn't know what to say, but it was obvious what he was going to do.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring at us?" Teddy posed.

"Or are you going to get over here, and give us some pleasure?" Scorpius questioned.

"I think we all know what the answer to that is going to be" Albus giggled.

Albus quickly removed his clothes in anticipation, and got on his knees between Teddy and Scorpius. He knew that they had already had one orgasm already, and was hoping that they would be able to show him the same energy.

When he was in position, he started by rubbing Scorpius' length, before allowing Teddy's cock into his mouth. He loved the fact that they were both hard for him, so Albus wanted to give them everything he could as a token of his gratitude.

"You're going to love this Scorpius" Teddy moaned "He has a wonderfully sloppy method"

"I can't wait for it Teddy" Scorpius replied "He must have a determination even greater than James"

Taking that as a signal to increase the pace, Albus started sucking harder, but he was not able to let himself avoid the part he was most looking forward to. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand stroking Teddy whilst moving his mouth closer to Scorpius.

"Oh god, here we go" Scorpius anticipated.

"It is so good" Teddy observed.

At that point, Scorpius let out a moan as Albus tightly wrapped his lips around Scorpius' throbbing dick. He was slobbering over it more and more as his mouth watered with delight. He had wanted Scorpius for so long, and now he was getting not just Scorpius, but Teddy too.

"You're right Teddy, he's amazing" Scorpius panted.

"I wish I could make you this happy Scorpius" Teddy sighed.

"Hey, you are my boyfriend, and I love you more than anyone else" Scorpius pledged.

"And I love you too babe" Teddy responded.

They kissed, allowing Albus to keep working on them without interruption. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, both Teddy and Scorpius became over horny, and that was when they wanted to take it to the next level.

"Enough of that, you need pleasure" Scorpius stated.

"I couldn't agree more" Teddy stated.

Using the same spell that James had done, Teddy tied Albus to the bed with thick ropes. Scorpius had wanted this opportunity, and Teddy didn't stop him. Instead, Teddy moved to the top end of the bed so that he was next to Albus' face.

"I want some more of that mouth" Teddy chuckled.

Without letting Albus answer, Teddy shoved his cock into Albus' mouth, filling it with his shaft. He moved in and out, and imagined that it was Scorpius' hole, as that was his most desired action. The movement was so easy, as Albus had plenty of saliva.

"I need that ass" Scorpius groaned.

Undoing the ropes on Albus' legs, Scorpius seperated them so that he could gain access to Albus' hole. It was tight and pink, and clearly had never been used before. He slipped his penis in, and the inital tightness filled Scorpius with lust.

"Am I his first?" Scorpius posed.

Albus moaned and nodded his head, giving Scorpius a reason to feel good about himself. He started shagging Albus like a mad man, going balls deep each and every time he moved inside of the younger Potter-Weasley. There was nothing stopping him anymore, and taking a leaf out of James' book, Scorpius started stroking Albus' dick.

"Oh Albus, you are going to have such an amazing release" Scorpius declared.

"And you will also help us get our releases too" Teddy added.

As Teddy and Scorpius began thrusting out of his mouth and ass, Albus could feel a sensation of pleasure that he had never even known was possible. He let it happen, having to put in no effort whatsoever. Scorpius' hand was driving him crazy, and his body started tensing up.

"I think someone is going to shoot!" Teddy realised.

"And we will taste it!" Scorpius beamed.

As Albus' body bucked, he shot a huge load with semen landing on his chest and stomach. Teddy and Scorpius immediately licked it up, wanting to clean Albus of the fluid. Once their tongues had collected every bit, Scorpius moved up to join Teddy, as they both stroked their cocks above Albus' mouth.

"Stick your tongue out" Scorpius ordered.

"You're going to get a tasty treat" Teddy uttered.

"Please, shoot it in my mouth" Albus begged.

In sync with each other, Teddy and Scorpius reached their climax at the same time, giving Albus a full mouth full of sperm. They both shot considerable loads, causing Albus to swallow it in three stages, without dropping any.

They took some deep breaths to calm down after their climax. Albus was so grateful for what had happened, and when Teddy and Scorpius released him from the ropes, Albus sat up and smiled at them, happy at what he had just done.

"I'm not a virgin anymore!" Albus beamed.

"Good, glad you enjoyed it" Teddy reacted.

"Now I must say, you Potter-Weasleys know how to be sexy" Scorpius complimented.

"Thank you!" Albus rejoined.

As they all got dressed once more, Albus left in a state of joy and told James about his experiences. Scorpius and Teddy lay on the bed and snuggled up with each other, fully exhausted after a day filled with so much sexy excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	31. End Of Part 4

That is Part 4 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	32. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
